


Время перемен

by Vivisha



Series: Время перемен [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Люк Скайуокер играет в шпионские игры в имперском тылу, Хан Соло в компании Чубакки гоняет контрабандистов на границах пространства Новой Республики, а Лея Органа получает неожиданное сообщение, которое вынуждает её принимать тяжёлое решение о будущем своего государства. Решение, которое может подтолкнуть Галактику к совершенно новому пути...
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Время перемен [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816921





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> The whole thing'd been started at July 2014 and finished by July 2017.

_Иногда один только случайный поворот колеса судьбы делает невозможное возможным, неизбежность вариантом, и расстановка фигур на доске становится совершенно иной. Кто знает, смогут ли все они остаться на своих местах, когда всё пойдёт не по предначертанному пути?.._

_10 ПБЯ; Около полугода после битвы при Билбринджи_

Заметив имперский патруль, Люк накинул капюшон и притворился, что разглядывает ближайший прилавок с фруктами. Конечно, в толпе не так легко попасться, но джедай не собирался рисковать. Не в этот раз. Он медленно осмотрелся и продолжил путь.

Люк не спеша продвигался вдоль торговых рядов, сверяясь с картой. Пока всё шло по плану. Дойдя до нужного указателя, джедай свернул в один из узких переулков, уходящих в глубину бедных кварталов. Не то место, где можно комфортно провести время, но Люк и не думал здесь задерживаться.

Снова проверив отсутствие хвоста, он приблизился к неприметной металлической двери и простучал нужный ритм. С двадцать секунд спустя справа от ручки двери появилось углубление, и Люк вытащил из сумки инфочип и вложил его туда. На этот раз прошло несколько минут, прежде чем дверь распахнулась, и джедай наконец шагнул внутрь.

Небольшая комната, на первый взгляд совершенно пустая, встретила его неприветливым полумраком. Люк нащупал в сумке рукоять светового меча. Просто на всякий случай — отсутствие ловушки никто не гарантировал. Стараясь не спешить с выводами, он начал обходить комнату в поисках секретного прохода.

Впрочем, его успели опередить. Стоило Люку сдвинуться с места, как на другом конце помещения открылась дверь, и появившийся в проёме человек жестом пригласил его проходить. Джедай коротко кивнул и вошёл в следующую комнату, которая тоже не отличалась интерьерными изысками, но там с потолка уже свисала лампа, а прямо под ней стоял стол с парой стульев.

Из тени вышел родианец и пристально взглянул на Люка:

— Вы — Деттер? — спросил он, используя вымышленное имя джедая на этой миссии.

— А вы, должно быть, Керес.

— Именно, — родианец кивнул в сторону стола. — Рад наконец встретиться с нашим новым контактом.

— На самом деле, командование хотело бы узнать, что случилось с предыдущим, — заметил Люк, присаживаясь на один из стульев. — В последней передаче ваша ячейка сообщила только о потере связи с ним.

— У нас нет информации, — ответил Керес — его имя, конечно, тоже не было настоящим. — Но похоже, его захватила Империя. С тех пор как наступление на Новую Республику приостановилось, случаи раскрытия наших агентов заметно участились. Хотя подтверждения у нас пока нет, — родианец выложил на стол идентчип. — Здесь запрошенный пропуск на территорию верфей Орд-Траси.

— Спасибо. Думаю, было нелегко получить его.

— Это наша работа. Но, должен предупредить, эта вылазка может оказаться опаснее, чем мы предполагали. Империя сейчас неплохо справляется с обеспечением безопасности на военных объектах.

— Спасибо за предупреждение. — Люк встал из-за стола и забрал идентчип. — Кажется, мне пора.

— Конечно, — согласился родианец.

Джедай быстро вышел на улицу, возвращаясь в безлюдный переулок. Теперь Люк собирался приступить к выполнению основного задания. Собственно, вся проблема и была в том, что выданный ему ещё на Корусанте пропуск внезапно оказался недействительным, и джедай оказался буквально заперт на Орд-Траси без возможности попасть на сами верфи.

А его миссия заключалась в получении актуальной информации о флоте Империи, активно наращивавшем военную мощь. Хотя победа при Билбринджи создала хороший плацдарм для атаки, Гранд-адмирал Траун не спешил продолжать наступление, вместо этого занявшись решением внутренних проблем Империи. Таких, как шпионы Новой Республики. Или, например, резко негативное отношение к не-людям: символом изменений в этой сфере с лёгкостью стал сам Траун. Что вовсе не шло на пользу Новой Республике, которая потеряла за прошедшие месяцы едва ли не больше систем, чем до Билбринджи.

Впрочем, Люк согласился на эту миссию не только из-за бедственного положения Новой Республики. Была получена информация о том, что на верфях Орд-Траси может содержаться часть сведений о пленных, взятых при Билбринджи. В том числе из Разбойного эскадрона, который оказался в ловушке, отрезанный от основного флота после почти удавшейся попытки прорвать оборону верфей. Если честно, Скайуокер отдал бы многое за то, чтобы вытащить своих друзей. Даром что разведке так и не удалось выяснить, где их искать.

Наконец добравшись до центрального порта, Люк зашёл в док, где стоял небольшой транспортник, выделенный ему для этого задания. Джедай обошёл корабль, осматривая его на наличие маячков. Уже на подходе к трапу он внезапно остановился, вздрогнув от непонятного предчувствия в Силе. Люк закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, пытаясь определить источник возможной опасности, но момент уже был потерян. 

Вздохнув, джедай поднялся на борт транспортника. Как и следовало ожидать, темноволосый парень дремал в своём кресле в кокпите ровно в той же позе, в которой Люк его видел, уходя. Но стоило джедаю остановить на нём свой взгляд, Нелон открыл глаза. Иногда Люк даже задумывался, нет ли у него какого-то особенного таланта в Силе, который делал бы его прекрасным разведчиком, несмотря на излишнюю для такой профессии легкомысленность. Нелон обладал невероятным чутьём — Люк был почти уверен в том, что зайди в док имперцы, он был бы уже на ногах.

— Ну как? — поинтересовался парень, потягиваясь.

— Всё прошло довольно гладко.

— Удивительно, — протянул Нелон. — У великого джедая Скайуокера, и всё гладко. Я поражён.

Люк хмыкнул. Хотя ему не нравился такой сарказм в свой адрес, Нелону удалось вызвать у него усмешку.

— Кажется, тебе пора заступать на службу, — заключил Люк. Именно Нелон был новым постоянным контактом шпионской ячейки, которую посетил Скайуокер.

— А то, — Нелон приподнял брови, изображая изумление, и подскочил на ноги. — Мои вещи, кстати, уже собраны. И, пожалуйста, не испорть корабль. Если что, ремонт вычтут из моего жалования.

— Идёт, — ответил Люк, запуская двигатели и открывая канал связи с администрацией порта. Нелон только ухмыльнулся и, подхватив свой рюкзак, выскочил из корабля.

Люк получил разрешение от контроля полётов и сразу же приподнял транспорт с посадочной площадки. Ему следовало поторопиться: чем больше задержка, тем больше шансов на раскрытие. Риски для операции, проводимой на виду и притом под фальшивыми документами, были слишком велики.

Поверхность планеты осталась позади, и Люк откинулся на спинку кресла, вглядываясь в неуклонно приближающееся пространство орбитальных верфей Орд-Траси. Конечно, он мог попасть туда по стандартному допуску, предусмотренному по имперским документам, но чем дальше он мог пробраться относительно законно, тем выше шансы на успех.

На приборной панели замигал красный огонёк. Поступил запрос от Службы Безопасности верфей.

***

— Ситхова жестянка! — в который раз воскликнул Хан Соло, выворачивая штурвал на себя, когда "Сокол" сотрясся от очередного попадания.

Чубакка взвыл, напоминая о том, чьей идеей был этот рейд, а Хан в ответ только пробурчал что-то невразумительное и принялся изучать состояние систем корабля. 

"Тысячелетний Сокол" вовсю вертелся, пытаясь сбросить с хвоста преследователей. Но для того, чтобы сбежать от двух крестокрылов, раскрашенных явно не в республиканские цвета, и фрахтовика, палящего из всех пушек, требовался какой-нибудь особенный трюк — пилоты оказались немного сноровистей, чем Хан ожидал. Самую малость, конечно.

А ведь всего-то и требовалось, что припугнуть контрабандистов и выяснить, кто же сейчас промышляет во Внешнем Кольце. Большая часть этих территорий перешла под контроль Империи, хотя Слуис-ван, где располагались основные верфи Новой Республики, последние пять месяцев находилась в имперской блокаде. И Хан всего лишь воспользовался случаем разведать обстановку. Пока выходило не особенно.

Подозрительно запахло горелым. Хан кивнул Чуи, не отрываясь от управления кораблём, чтобы тот оценил обстановку. Вскоре по комм-связи донёсся голос вуки.

— Нет, Чуи, сейчас я не могу уйти в гиперпрыжок, — возмутился Хан и, услышав ответ, добавил: — Едва дотянем до Эриаду? Ну и кто там согласится чинить "Сокол"? Если не избавимся от хвоста, даже импы сообразят, что мы не те, за кого себя выдаём. Лучше залезай в турель и попробуем разобраться с этим маленьким недоразумением.

Получив предупреждение о летящей ракете, Хан резко вывернул штурвал, стараясь дать Чубакке возможность сделать удачный выстрел. Один из крестокрылов всё же прекратил преследование, подбитый из пушек "Сокола". Хан задумался.

— Ладно, — наконец выдохнул он. — Держись, прыжок будет не самым комфортным.

Хан ещё раз проверил введённые координаты и запустил гипердвигатели. Корабль угрожающе затрясся, подтверждая не лучшие опасения. Но Хан Соло прославился именно потому, что в его руках техника хоть и разваливалась, но продолжала работать, и с небольшой задержкой звёзды всё-таки слились в полосы гиперпространства.

Бормоча отборные кореллианские ругательства в адрес ситуации в целом и несговорчивых контрабандистов в частности, Хан вылез из кресла пилота и направился в технический отсек с коробкой для инструментов в руках. Ситуация, к слову, оказалась не настолько плачевной, как следовало ожидать. Но достаточно серьёзной, чтобы хотя бы на пару часов наведаться в ремонтный док, просто чтобы получить несколько деталей на замену. Так что Хан немедля приступил к попыткам починить то, что ещё не успело испортиться до конца.

Выход из гиперпространства оказался не самым приятным на памяти бывшего контрабандиста — а скверных полётов он успел навидаться немало, в особенности за время работы не в самой законной отрасли. Реальное пространство встретило "Сокол" очередной встряской, и Хану пришлось схватиться за панель управления, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

Очередным неприятным сюрпризом оказался находящийся в непосредственной близости кореллианский транспорт. Как только Хан добрался до кабины, он запустил систему опознавания, а транспорт, не теряя времени, приблизился и вызвал "Сокол" на связь.

— Патрульный корабль "Синяя стрела" вызывает неопознанный кореллианский фрахтовик YT-1300. Назовите себя, — донёсся голос пилота из динамика.

— Это "Солнечная буря", — произнёс Хан, надеясь, что имперским наёмникам будет достаточно стандартного оправдания. — Наш идентификационный маяк был повреждён после нападения пиратов. Мне необходимо попасть на Эриаду, чтобы получить необходимый ремонт. — Он замолчал, дожидаясь реакции, которой, впрочем, не последовало. — Слушайте, мы попали в серьёзную переделку, так что, пожалуйста, проявите немного уступчивости.

— Как только к вам на борт поднимется наша группа и проверит всё, вы сразу же сможете продолжить полёт.

— У меня есть все нужные документы. Как только корабль будет в рабочем состоянии, мы предоставим вам возможность провести тщательную проверку.

— У нас приказ проверять любой корабль вашего класса, — настаивал пилот. — Приготовьтесь к стыковке.

— Договорились, — с досадой пробормотал Хан, отключая связь. — Ну как, Чуи, мы можем свалить отсюда прямо сейчас и очень быстро?

Вуки помотал головой и издал страдальческий рык.

— Да, кажется, мы вляпались, друг, — согласился Соло, пытаясь придумать, как им на этот раз выкрутиться.

Раздался писк, оповещающий о стыковке с патрульным кораблём. Прежде чем в кокпит вошла обещанная группа для проверки, Хан успел вытянуть из кобуры бластер и взглянуть на результаты анализа характеристик корабля. Нет, таких совпадений уж точно не бывает. Бортовой компьютер с вероятностью 95% определил его как "Дикого Каррде".

Впрочем, появившийся собственной персоной Тэлон Каррде с весьма усталым лицом развеял все сомнения.

— В Империи покраска выходит дешевле, а? — поинтересовался Хан нарочито беззаботно, внимательно разглядывая гостя.

— Я бы пригласил тебя на обед, но в Империи тебя хотели бы видеть скорее мёртвым, чем сытым, — ответил Каррде без особого энтузиазма. 

— Так с каких пор ты называешь это нейтралитетом?

— У меня не было выбора, — твёрдо сказал контрабандист. — Мои люди в обмен на такой контракт. Не мне тебе рассказывать, Соло, как Империя ведёт дела.

— Если честно, отправляясь сюда, я хотел выяснить, куда ты исчез, но это твоё новое амплуа действительно удивило меня, — на губах Хана появилась кривая усмешка. — Так ты серьёзно собираешься арестовать нас с Чуи?

— Если ты по-прежнему собираешься сесть на Эриаду, то у меня нет иного выхода, — Каррде пожал плечами. — Хотя я всё ещё сторонник нейтралитета. Насколько это возможно в таких условиях, разумеется. Так что вот мой совет: исчезни отсюда как можно быстрее.

— Признаться, я с удовольствием последовал бы ему, но, как видишь, моя птичка не в лучшем состоянии. Мне в любом случае нужны запчасти.

— Если у меня найдутся подходящие, я мог бы предоставить их за разумное вознаграждение.

— Идёт, — сразу же ответил Хан, почему-то почти уверенный в наличии нужных деталей на борту "Дикого Каррде".

Провожая взглядом людей Каррде, уносящих с "Сокола" теперь уже пустые ящики, Хан Соло размышлял над тем, какой поразительной оказалась эта цепочка совпадений. Он покачал головой. Нет, конечно. Разве что знаменитая удача Соло вновь проявила себя. Да и выяснять причины каждой случайности ему совершенно не улыбалось. Этим пусть занимаются ребята вроде Люка Скайуокера.

Так что стоило стыковочному люку закрыться, Хан отправился проводить предполётную проверку, пребывая не в худшем расположении духа. Концовка этого дня определённо обещала быть гораздо удачней, чем его начало.

Прежде чем запустить гиперпривод, Хан чуть помедлил и всё же открыл канал связи с "Диким Каррде". Как он и рассчитывал, ответил сам хозяин корабля:

— Удачного полёта, "Солнечная буря". Надеюсь, в будущем подобных инцидентов не случится, — произнёс Каррде, и почти сразу раздался щелчок, сообщающий о переходе на закрытую частоту. — В качестве компенсации хотел бы предупредить о том, что в Империи творятся странные вещи. Гранд-адмирал Траун явно что-то затевает.

— Не думаю, что они готовят праздничную вечеринку, — заметил Хан. — И спасибо за предупреждение. Кстати, чисто в качестве жеста доброй воли ты, случайно, не хотел бы сообщить мне, кто сейчас заправляет делами в этой части Галактики?

— Эту сделку, пожалуй, придётся отложить на следующий раз, — усмехнулся Каррде.

***

Когда комлинк пронзительно запищал, сообщая о срочном вызове, Лея Органа-Соло как раз собиралась кормить близнецов. Тот факт, что время неуклонно приближалось к трём часам утра, заставил её подождать с десяток секунд, прежде чем ответить, будучи уверенной в том, что не сорвётся на звонящего. Лея нажала кнопку на голопередатчике, и перед ней возникла фигура человека в военной форме:

— Советник Органа, мне поручено сообщить вам о том, что в связи с получением информации об атаке Империей приграничных систем Новой Республики, вы приглашены на срочное собрание в зале совещаний J-3 через сорок стандартных минут.

Лея, признаться, очень хотела заметить, что это исключительно военное дело, а она представитель гражданского правительства, но, конечно, не смогла. Если это не требовало отлагательств, значит, произошло что-то серьёзное. А Новой Республике сейчас не хватало только действительно серьёзных проблем.

Лея быстро оделась и вышла из спальни, оставив Винтер с детьми. Сейчас она не волновалась за близнецов, уверенная, что под охраной ногри в её личных апартаментах они были в безопасности. Правда, время от времени Лея сомневалась, существует ли в Галактике такое понятие, как "безопасность".

Бесконечные коридоры бывшего Императорского Дворца казались особенно оживлёнными для столь позднего — или уже раннего — часа. Лея торопливо двигалась в сторону центральной части огромного здания, но при этом старалась приметить, представители каких систем казались наиболее обеспокоенными, чтобы сложить хоть какое-то представление о ситуации в целом.

Уже на подходе к залу совещаний её пару раз остановили сотрудники Службы Безопасности, проверяя наличие имени в списках. Эта часть Дворца была самой охраняемой, так как именно здесь располагались штаб-квартиры военных ведомств, поэтому Лея не была удивлена. Военные никогда не славились особенным расположением к гражданским, проходящим на их территорию, несмотря на то, что во времена Альянса многие из них работали вместе.

Заходя в зал, обозначенный как J-3, Лея сразу обратила внимание на практически полное отсутствие представителей правительства. Кроме неё присутствовали только Мон Мотма и, к удивлению, Борск Фей'лиа, выглядевший не слишком счастливым. Учитывая недавние сомнительные дела ботана, единственной причиной для его приглашения мог быть тот факт, что его сектор оказался под угрозой.

Спустя несколько минут все расселись по своим местам, и большая часть освещения отключилась, а возле стены появилась голографическая карта известного пространства, по которой рассыпалось множество цветных точек — планетных систем. Адмирал Акбар поднялся на возвышение и оглядел присутствующих, прежде чем заговорить:

— Причина, по которой я настоял на том, чтобы собрать это совещание, заключается в том, что в последние несколько часов мы получили значительное количество сообщений о нападениях Империи на приграничные системы. По данным разведки, эти атаки были неминуемы, но после потери одного из действующих флотов при Билбринджи, — мон-каламари сделал паузу, и Лея понимала, почему. Этот проигрыш, во многом предопределивший дальнейший ход войны, Акбар считал своей личной ошибкой. И многие политики поддерживали такой взгляд на события, так что он оставался Главнокомандующим только благодаря всесторонней поддержке Мон Мотмы, осознающей, что ему попросту нет альтернативы.

— После битвы при Билбринджи и блокады верфей Слуис-вана наших кораблей не хватает для полноценной обороны территорий, поэтому своевременная реакция на всех направлениях оказалась невозможной, — наконец продолжил мон-каламари. — На карте вы можете увидеть положение дел на данный момент. Жёлтым цветом обозначены системы, на которых в данный момент ведутся бои, оранжевым — те, что уже сдались или ожидается подтверждение этого.

В таком ключе картина показалась Лее вовсе не радужной, хотя это и не было новостью дня. Новая Республика была практически окружена имперской территорией со всех сторон, почти полностью сохраняя за собой только Центральные миры, да и там кое-где виднелись системы или даже целые сектора, которые предпочли нейтралитет или вовсе присоединение к Империи. Но не это было худшим. Наконец увидев миры, по которым ведётся атака, Лея поняла причины спешки Акбара. И, судя по изменившимся лицам участников совещания, не только она.

— Как видите, имперские силы атаковали Котлис, открывающий для атаки Ботавуи, Яг'Дул, дающий доступ к направлениям на Тайферру — что может лишить нас поставок бакты — и верфи Фондора, Рандон, дающий Империи возможность перекрыть многие гиперпространственные маршруты для Новой Республики и отрезающий от нас Кашиик. А активный удар по Слуис-вану может лишить нас ещё одних верфей. Следует отметить, что все атаки наносятся не самыми крупными группами кораблей, однако наш флот слишком растянут многими задачами: обороной Корусанта, Ботавуи и патрулями на границах, и поэтому не сможет справиться с защитой всех указанных систем.

— И что вы предлагаете? — немедленно спросил Айрен Кракен, руководитель Разведуправления, приподнимаясь со своего места.

— Боюсь, с потерей Слуис-вана рано или поздно нам придётся смириться, — заметил Акбар. — Но удар по Тайферре или Фондору вполне может оказаться фатальным, поэтому я считаю, что следует как можно быстрее отойти от Слуис-вана и отозвать часть флота из Ботанского сектора, чтобы отразить атаку на Яг'Дуле. Полномасштабная оборона Рандона также кажется не лучшим сценарием для этой ситуации. Собственно, из-за возникающих в подобном плане дилемм я и пригласил всех вас сюда.

— Получается, Новая Республика хочет оставить Ботавуи на растерзание Империи? — поинтересовался Фей'лиа; его мех пошёл волнами. — Я намерен не допустить подобного отношения к своему сектору, который всегда оказывал и оказывает всестороннюю поддержку действующему правительству.

— Если мы не сможем защитить Яг'Дул, возможно, скоро и не будет никакого действующего правительства, — парировала Лея, вмешиваясь в разговор и наконец высказывая самые неприятные опасения, которые преследовали её практически с самого появления Гранд-адмирала Трауна на стороне Империи.

По правде говоря, ей совсем не нравились перспективы, обрисованные Акбаром. Но она прекрасно понимала, что если не остановить Империю сейчас, Новая Республика вскоре могла повторить судьбу самой Империи после Эндора, тогда оказавшейся раздробленной территориально и политически. Именно поэтому сейчас Лея была готова поддержать этот план, хотя он и предполагал очередную серию значительных потерь.

— Если не вынести этот вопрос на обсуждение Сената, при любом исходе нас ждёт волна возмущения, — заговорила Мон Мотма. — Именно поэтому я хотела бы узнать, сколько у нас есть времени.

— Это скорее политический вопрос, — отметил адмирал Акбар. — Насколько мне известно, гивины в последние месяцы всё больше склонялись к поддержке Империи, поскольку их расчёты предполагают высокую вероятность нашего проигрыша в этой войне. Так что, боюсь, у нас порядка нескольких часов.

— Но выходит, через некоторое время Яг'Дул может сдаться по собственной инициативе, — вставил Фей'лиа. — Насколько я помню, мы не удерживаем системы, пожелавшие выйти из состава Новой Республики, силой.

Не успел Акбар ответить, как на карте точка, обозначающая Яг'Дул, вдруг окрасилась в оранжевый цвет. А в горле у Леи появился неприятный комок.

— Это именно то, о чём я предупреждал, — почти торжествующе сказал ботан.

— Я предлагаю... — мон-каламари замолчал, видимо, собираясь с мыслями. — Я предлагаю отозвать часть сил, патрулирующих границы, всё-таки организовать отступление от Слуис-вана и направить освободившиеся группы на оба направления от Яг'Дула, а также отложить дальнейшее обсуждение до определения разведкой следующих целей противника.

Молчание в зале вполне ясно продемонстрировало согласие с мнением Командующего Оборонительным флотом Новой Республики.

На следующее утро Сенат гудел. Со всех сторон доносились крики, вой и прочие звуки, на которые только способны представители разных рас. Но, к сожалению, ничего из этого не обозначало воодушевления. Активнее всех, конечно, пытались выразить свою позицию — то есть перекричать остальных — представители тех систем, которые теперь остались без охраны флота. И Лея вполне могла понять их, ведь едва ли ощущение того, что тебя оставляют на произвол судьбы, способствовало повышению боевого духа.

Проблема заключалась в том, что понимание никак не помогало восстановить спокойствие, чтобы наконец начать заседание Сената Новой Республики. Лея вообще сомневалась, что сколько-нибудь конструктивное обсуждение может состояться в течение этого дня. Большая часть живых существ становилась удивительно неспособной принимать серьёзные решения, когда эмоции брали верх над разумом.

К собственному разочарованию, вскоре Лея увидела прямые свидетельства своей правоты. Даже Акбар, планировавший выступить по поводу итогов ночного совещания, так и не смог подняться на трибуну: стоило кому-то отойти от тем, не касающихся войны, сценарий начала заседания повторялся раз за разом. В итоге Мон Мотма, устало вздыхая, вынесла на голосование вопрос о переносе собрания на следующий день, и даже эта инициатива была принята со скрипом.

— Это просто какой-то дурдом, — воскликнула Лея, заходя в свои апартаменты.

— Несколько недель назад вы говорили, что крайности — это абсолютно естественное состояние такого количества живых существ, собранного вместе, — заметила Винтер.

— Пожалуй, так. Более того, это именно то, из-за чего большинство политиков очень плохо спит по ночам.

Громкие звуки шагов заставили Лею замолчать и обернуться, чтобы увидеть неожиданных гостей: Гента, который со странно серьёзным лицом держал в руках инфопланшет, в сопровождении Мары Джейд. Она подтолкнула ледоруба вперёд, и он, приподняв руки в успокаивающем жесте, заговорил:

— Эм-м-м... Надеюсь, мы не помешали?

— Что там у тебя? — спросила Лея, поторапливая его.

— Дело в том, что по правительственному каналу связи мы получили зашифрованное сообщение, которое было адресовано непосредственно вам, — Гент почесал затылок. — Я изъял его из базы данных, и, думаю, вам обязательно надо это увидеть.

Лея взяла из его рук инфочип и вставила его в голоприёмник. Она окинула взглядом присутствующих, рассчитывая, что может доверить эту информацию всем им. Какой бы она ни была.

Но стоило появиться голограмме, Лея вдруг потеряла дар речи. 

Белая имперская форма, синяя кожа и пронизывающий душу взгляд не оставляли сомнений. Это был Гранд-адмирал Траун, Главнокомандующий флотом Империи и её фактический лидер.


	2. Глава 2

Уже пятый час вереница разномастных кораблей медленно ползла вперёд, и Люк засомневался, хватит ли ему терпения остаться в этой очереди до конца. Правда, хоть пропускной пункт и работал особенно медленно, скорость продвижения почти не менялась, так что джедай вполне мог предположить, сколько осталось ждать. Что ничуть не воодушевляло, если честно.

Зная, что всё равно не сможет связаться с Леей или Ханом безопасно, Люк просто переключал рычаг на панели связи, слушая болтовню пилотов на открытых частотах и время от времени поглядывая на приближающуюся территорию верфей Орд-Траси. А очередь медленно, но верно продолжала двигаться к своему завершению.

Спустя ещё два часа и несколько порций слухов, правдоподобных и не очень, Люк наконец оказался возле пропускного пункта, и его корабль плавно пристыковался к орбитальной станции, чтобы пройти контроль. Джедай продиктовал по связи номер своего пропуска, и вскоре поступил ответ от диспетчера, сообщающий о том, что в связи с новыми правилами безопасности для всех посетителей верфей с уровнем допуска выше стандартного предусмотрена личная проверка.

Конечно, это было вполне ожидаемо. И, конечно, гораздо лучше, чем если бы пришлось вламываться на закрытую территорию, охраняемую немалым флотом, силой. Но всё же Люк немного нервничал, как нервничает любой человек с фальшивыми документами, особенно если за его поимку назначена одна из самых высоких цен в Империи.

Через несколько минут джедай стоял перед имперским служащим в небольшой комнате, который, уткнувшись в инфопланшет, изучал данные с идентчипа Люка, и только спустя некоторое время обратил внимание на гостя и заговорил:

— Значит, вы Рет Деттер? — спросил он без особенной заинтересованности.

Джедай только кивнул. Он тоже не беспокоился, не ощущая в Силе угрозы.

— И прибыли сюда для того, чтобы найти работу, так?

— Именно, — подтвердил Люк.

В тот же самый момент лицо имперца на несколько секунд неуловимо изменилось, выражая неясное подозрение. Он ещё раз провёл пальцем по своему планшету, сверяя что-то, и сказал:

— Вам остаётся только пройти сканирование сетчатки глаза, и вы сможете продолжить свой путь, — служащий махнул рукой.

Люк вздрогнул. Ему не слишком понравилась эта идея: несмотря на изменённую внешность, его лицо оставалось довольно-таки узнаваемым в имперских кругах, учитывая, что в убийстве Императора джедай сыграл далеко не последнюю роль. Тем более, линзы, которые дала ему разведка, не давали гарантии на то, что смогут обмануть современные сканеры.

Но, казалось, сверив результат с базой данных, имперец был вполне удовлетворён, так что Люк мог спокойно вернуться на свой корабль, чтобы продолжить путь. Правда, в намерениях мужчины в Силе джедай в последний момент почувствовал что-то странное, но у него всё равно не было возможности разобраться с этим прямо сейчас.

В детстве Люк искренне мечтал служить в Имперском флоте, много-много раз тогда он представлял себя в истребителе, бороздящем просторы бесчисленных миров, и вид громадных и совершенно новых звёздных разрушителей, величественно висящих в космическом пространстве, почему-то заставил его снова почувствовать именно ту, детскую тягу к приключениям на одно-единственное мгновение.

И только потом голову Люка посетила гораздо более прагматичная мысль о том, что на постройку всего этого в такие короткие сроки у Империи должна была быть уйма ресурсов. И сам факт того, что у него не было ни единой идеи о том, откуда они взялись, наводил на определённые мысли. Впрочем, наскоро исследовав окружающее пространство, Люк понял, что по крайней мере часть его задания была с треском провалена. Ни следа от того флота, который определённо был здесь ровно два дня назад, не наблюдалось. Да и вообще, введённых в эксплуатацию кораблей — кроме посетителей, легальных и не очень — практически не наблюдалось.

Это была не лучшая новость, и притом заставляющая предположить, что если флот не находится на своей базе, значит он наверняка участвует в боевых действиях. А это означало, что Новая Республика вполне могла быть в очередной переделке, и Люк пока что никак не мог повлиять на ситуацию, какой бы она ни была.

Так что теперь джедаю оставалось только попытаться получить нужную информацию из вторых рук. То есть из имперских архивов, в которые он не смог бы попасть с любым пропуском, который ему бы ни выдали — всё, что Люк хотел узнать, наверняка приравнивалось к государственной тайне.

Хотя, учитывая количество операций, проведённых им против Империи, это его не слишком беспокоило, поэтому джедай просто запрограммировал кораблю курс на основную станцию верфей.

Орбитальная станция встретила его огромным скоплением живых существ, беспрерывно сновавших по её коридорам. Люк старался закрывать лицо капюшоном; подобная скрытность не выглядела подозрительной в местах, подобных этому, где процветал полулегальный бизнес, и всегда могли найтись желающие поохотиться за твоей головой. 

По мере того, как джедай продвигался в сторону секторов с ограниченным доступом, коридоры выглядели всё более презентабельными, а среди разномастных посетителей всё чаще мелькали люди в имперской форме. Хотя некоторые кантины по-прежнему казались довольно-таки сомнительными. Именно такие заведения всегда нравились Хану Соло, но Люк не готов был разделить эту его привязанность.

Прежде чем пропустить Люка, имперцы долго проверяли отсутствие у него оружия, а потом ещё дольше изучали пропуск. По всей видимости, они не получали удовольствия от нахождения в этой части станции всяких наёмников и проходимцев, которые надеялись урвать себе контракт получше. В конце концов, имперский офицер, прищурившись, протянул джедаю его идентчип и карту.

— Ищете работу, да? — спросил он холодно.

— Пожалуй, так, — легко ответил Люк.

— Секция F-5, помещение 17-23, — проговорил офицер и добавил: — И я бы не советовал слишком отклоняться от маршрута, если в один прекрасный день вы не хотели бы обнаружить себя в тюремной камере.

Джедай кивнул, пожав плечами, и, взглянув на карту, пошёл дальше по коридору. Ему не очень-то понравился этот человек, более того, почему-то офицер сразу заподозрил Люка в обмане, и это было нехорошим знаком. Хотя бы потому, что он вполне мог отправить кого-нибудь проследить за подозрительным гостем.

Пройдя как можно дальше с учётом своего предполагаемого маршрута к отделу кадров, джедай свернул в неприметный коридор и остановился возле двери в пустое служебное помещение, надеясь кого-нибудь подкараулить. Вскоре его старания оказались вознаграждены, и, улучив подходящий момент, Люк схватил человека в имперской форме примерно своего роста, зажав ему ладонью рот и подталкивая в сторону двери.

Имперец — молодой парень — упал на пол, потеряв равновесие. Джедай нажал на кнопку, закрывающую дверь, и повернулся к своему пленнику, включая световой меч.

— Джедай… Скайуокер, значит, — тихо произнёс имперец, показывая пустые ладони, и, чуть осмелев, обиженно добавил: — Не, ну я же не последний дурак, чтобы на эту хреновину в одиночку лезть.

— Одежду давай, — сказал Люк, внимательно его разглядывая, и почему-то спросил: — Как зовут, кстати?

— А ты, значит, у всех наших сначала имя спрашиваешь, а потом убиваешь?

— Что? — джедай удивлённо взглянул на имперца. — А… — эта ситуация показалась ему безумно неловкой. — Знаешь, у меня нет привычки убивать людей, которые не пытаются сделать того же самого со мной.

— О, — заметил имперец, стягивая с себя брюки. — Видимо, все ребята на Звезде Смерти собирались убить лично тебя, — он замолчал, встречаясь взглядом с Люком. — Знаешь, там был мой отец.

Люк предпочёл тактично промолчать, позволяя неприятной тишине повиснуть в воздухе.

Но когда джедай уже выходил из комнаты, повесив на пояс кобуру с бластером и оставив имперца сидеть в углу связанным подручными средствами, тот буркнул:

— Кенет Дору. Так меня зовут.

Заблокировав дверь в закрытом положении, Люк пошёл дальше по коридору. Слова имперца — Кенета — задели его больше, чем можно было бы предположить. Конечно, это война, и на войне приходится принимать неприятные решения, но действительно, как джедай мог знать, что все люди, которых он убил, желали зла кому бы то ни было?.. Зная, что подобные мысли к хорошему не приводят, он затолкал их на дальний уголок сознания.

Приближаясь к цели, Люк начал выбирать всё более обходные маршруты, чтобы случайно не попасться кому-нибудь на глаза. Несколько раз ему приходилось нырять в случайные помещения, но, к счастью, пока что ему везло, и в выбранных им комнатах никого не оказывалось. Но удача когда-нибудь должна кончиться, и потому джедай предпочёл ускориться. 

Наконец оказавшись у входа в информационный центр, Люк остановился, сосредоточившись. Теперь ему надо было зайти с кем-то вместе настолько неприметно, насколько это возможно. Он огляделся, проверяя отсутствие слежки.

Когда широкие двери распахнулись, и за ними появилось пять-шесть офицеров, что-то оживлённо обсуждающих, Люк опустил взгляд, делая вид, что внимательно изучает недавно подобранный инфопланшет, и протиснулся мимо них. 

В информационном центре на него не обратили особенного внимания, так что он смог беспрепятственно пройти в одну из боковых комнат, предназначенных для получения приватной информации. Там Люк подключил к терминалу заранее приготовленный инфочип, на котором находилась программа Гента для взлома. Если это не сработает, джедай вообще не знал, что могло бы сработать.

По экрану замелькали цифры, сообщающие об интеграции программы в систему. Люк терпеливо ждал, стараясь не терять бдительности. Когда на экране наконец высветились данные, джедай запустил процесс скачивания и начал читать: если ему по какой-то причине не удастся сохранить данные в цифровом виде, самое важное должно остаться у него в голове.

Выяснилось, что группа флота, базирующаяся на Орд-Траси, отправилась на Рандон для атаки по системе. Просмотрев, краткие данные по другим частям флота, Люк сделал вывод, что Империя возобновила полномасштабное наступление. А значит, Новая Республика нуждалась в нём, и нуждалась прямо сейчас.

Но до отлёта джедай собирался поискать ещё кое-какую информацию, немаловажную лично для него. Пальцы быстро забегали по панели, вводя запрос. Люк прищурился, ожидая результата. Как ни странно, результат всё же был. В одном из документов было чётко сказано, что большая часть пленных с Билбринджи находилась на специально оборудованном крейсере-тюрьме, который часто перемещался, не уходя из глубин имперского пространства. Решив найти его текущий маршрут, джедай вгляделся в строчки на экране, но вдруг его будто окатило холодной водой. Опасность. Люк быстро скопировал себе данные о маршрутах и открыл дверь, надеясь быстро исчезнуть.

Не успел. Прямо в грудь джедаю уставился бластер, который держал тот же офицер, что угрожал ему на пункте пропуска. Он едва заметно качнул головой и заметил:

— Я же говорил. Сдавайтесь, джедай Скайуокер, и мы не причиним вам вреда.

Несколько секунд Люк просто смотрел на него, прикидывая расклад сил, а потом внезапно растолкал Силой штурмовиков, пытавшихся его окружить, и рывком выскочил из тесной комнаты, которая не давала простора для действий.

Но в коридоре его уже ждала засада, так что джедаю пришлось пробиваться с боем. Что его удивило, так это использование штурмовиками парализующих зарядов. Видимо, они серьёзно собирались взять его живым. Но это не слишком мотивировало на сдачу, поэтому Люк после небольшой перестрелки побежал по коридорам станции, на ходу рассчитывая самый короткий маршрут.

Умудрившись выбежать из секции с ограниченным доступом почти без хвоста — ну, всего лишь пара десятков солдат — это же не хвост, правда? — джедай попытался затеряться в толпе, думая, что начинает мыслить, как Хан Соло. Хотя нет, уж Хан точно мог бы предположить, что даже контрабандисты быстро просекут суть ситуации и скорее бросятся его ловить, чем помогут скрыться. Здесь проблемы с имперскими властями не были нужны никому.

Так что Люку приходилось рассчитывать только на себя, бежать, расталкивая случайных зевак, которые и так не слишком хотели попасть под световой меч, и, постоянно подпрыгивая и пригибаясь, уворачиваться от летящих в него разрядов. Единственным шансом для него скрыться было как можно быстрее попасть на корабль и проверить его на скорость в гонке с имперскими патрулями.

Сейчас Люк не видел смысла скрываться: та часть станции, в которой он находился была фактически сплошным широким коридором.

Как и следовало ожидать, у посадочной площадки его ждала очередная засада. И у штурмовиков Люк заметил то, что ему очень не нравилось и что вполне могло изменить ход боя. На плечах у некоторых из них находились своеобразные насесты, на которых сидели памятные зверюшки с Миркра — исаламири.

Могли ли имперцы заранее знать о том, с кем придётся столкнуться? Вряд ли на каждой базе что-нибудь в этом роде находится просто на всякий случай. Тщательно спланированная ловушка? Слишком тонко и со слишком большими рисками, не слишком типично для имперской прямолинейности. Хотя и очень знакомый почерк. Траун.

Чтобы не слишком подставляться под перекрёстный огонь, Люку пришлось отойти к стене. Теперь в него хотя бы не палили со спины. Бластерные разряды на несколько секунд стихли, и некоторые штурмовики, видимо, получив приказ, начали стрелять на поражение. Значит, ставки повысились. Зелёный клинок двигался как вихрь, возвращая выстрелы в самих солдат, но Люк знал, что не сможет стоять здесь вечно и начал осторожно двигаться к кораблям, не ослабляя концентрацию.

Надеясь, что Сила его не подведёт, джедай резко рванулся в нужную сторону, двигаясь зигзагами. Когда он подобрался достаточно близко к площадке, Люк вдруг почувствовал, что потерял возможность предвидеть выстрелы, летящие в него, и был вынужден опираться только на свой опыт и ловкость, которые, конечно, могли помочь выстоять, но не против доброй сотни солдат, так что, чтобы сделать небольшую передышку, он спрятался за ближайший к нему корабль — небольшую пассажирскую яхту.

Но в последний момент один из разрядов нашёл свою цель, и Люк вскрикнул от неожиданной боли в ладони. Выстрел только зацепил его левую руку, но этого было достаточно, чтобы пальцы разжались, а световой меч покатился по полу. Джедай одной рукой достал бластер из кобуры и начал отстреливаться, что давалось ему с определённым трудом.

Это была заведомо проигрышная позиция, так что Люк полез под яхту, чтобы попытаться опустить трап и залезть внутрь. В итоге он обнаружил вход сбоку — и в относительной безопасности от огня, что не могло не радовать. Но стоило ему шагнуть на ступеньки трапа, как из яхты вышло ещё несколько штурмовиков, и Люку пришлось шагнуть назад. Боковым зрением он заметил, что со всех сторон к нему подходят солдаты в белой броне. Джедаю оставалось только мысленно выругаться. С таким количеством ему не справиться без Силы и, к тому же, с повреждённой рукой.

Люк медленно развернулся, как раз чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу всё с тем же самым имперским офицером, который теперь выглядел довольным проделанной работой. К сожалению, джедай был вынужден признать, что работа в действительности выполнена прекрасно.

— Вынужден повторить своё предложение. Сдавайтесь, — твёрдо сказал офицер, полностью уверенный в исходе сложившейся ситуации.

— Ладно, — Люк бросил на пол бластер и поднял руки вверх, давая возможность себя обыскать.

Пока штурмовик забирал у него сумку с инфочипами и снимал с его пояса бластерные батареи, офицер внимательно наблюдал за этим процессом, и, когда руки джедая оказались скованы за спиной наручниками, заговорил:

— Вы обвиняетесь в попытке раскрытия государственной тайны, шпионаже, причинении вреда гражданину Империи и попытке сопротивления при аресте. Отведите его на транспортный корабль, — он кивнул штурмовикам.

***

Лея проморгалась, думая, что на фоне стресса у неё начались галлюцинации, но фигура Гранд-адмирала Трауна никак не хотела исчезать с голопередатчика, и ей пришлось смириться с реальностью этого факта.

_— Советник Лея Органа-Соло, как вам известно, в настоящий момент флот Империи обладает достаточными ресурсами, чтобы нанести Новой Республике решающий удар. Предполагаю, вас не устраивает подобное развитие событий, поэтому мы готовы предложить вам компромисс. Не думаю, что у ваших лидеров возникнет предположение о том, что тем самым Империя признаёт свою слабость. Более того, это моя личная инициатива, которая служит и вашим интересам: избежать лишнего кровопролития._

_— Я предлагаю Новой Республике добровольно заключить союз с Галактической Империей. Вы должны понимать, что это в любом случае неизбежно, но в случае достижения договорённости мы готовы пойти на некоторые уступки. Уверяю вас, сейчас Империя уже не является тем, чем вы её считаете — иначе едва ли данное сообщение могло бы иметь место._

_— В ближайшие часы наш флот прекратит любые операции, направленные на захват систем Новой Республики, и в течение недели будет выполнять только оборонную функцию. Если за это время вы не свяжетесь со мной, наступление будет продолжено. Если вас заинтересует моё предложение, вам будет сообщено место и время встречи, а прекращение огня продлено. Помните, Лея Органа-Соло: это первое и последнее предложение о мире от Империи._

Траун замолчал, и спустя несколько секунд голограмма исчезла, оставляя Лею в замешательстве. Она не имела понятия, как реагировать на это сообщение — и вообще, реагировать ли. Лея взяла себя в руки и напряжённо оглядела присутствующих.

— Он сказал "Новая Республика", — заметила Мара Джейд. — В Империи вас всегда называли Восстанием, даже когда ваше правительство охватило большую часть изученного пространства.

— Думаю, это можно перефразировать примерно так, — подтвердила Лея. — "Если вам так этого хочется, мы даже готовы признать ваше ущербное государство, но только если вы будете играть по нашим правилам". Неплохой трюк, чтобы точно провести границы отношений.

— Такие вещи как раз в духе Трауна, — ответила Мара, пожав плечами. — Он никогда не демонстрировал стремления расправляться с противником силой, если этого можно избежать.

— Прекрасная новость, учитывая, что именно он практически поставил на колени Новую Республику меньше чем за год, — тихо пробормотала Лея.

— И это само по себе говорит немало, — добавила бывшая Рука Императора.

— Мне казалось, что ты не слишком одобряешь его действия, — отметила Лея.

— Я признаю эффективность действий Трауна. Это не то же самое, — отрезала Мара, явно не заинтересованная развивать эту тему. — Кажется, мы собирались решить, что делать со всем этим.

— Думаю, мне следует дождаться подтверждения остановки боевых действий и посоветоваться об этом с Акбаром и Мон Мотмой. Это не то решение, которое я могу принять в одиночку.

На этом Лея решила закончить встречу и, вежливо попрощавшись с Марой и Гентом, уселась на диван. Слишком многое ей нужно было обдумать. И слишком мало времени ей было отведено. 

Признаться, Лея не представляла, как подступиться к этому вопросу. С одной стороны, слишком хорошо она понимала, как близко к краю сейчас стоит Новая Республика, и мало что могло радикально повлиять на ситуацию. С другой, менее приятной, ей было известно, как Империя предпочитает вести дела, да и трудно было забыть, как Траун приказал похитить Лею, чтобы безумный тёмный джедай мог заполучить её тогда ещё не родившихся детей.

Вероятно, с его позиции такие действия могли выглядеть оправданными. Но не с позиции Леи. И, безусловно, не с позиции правительства Новой Республики. 

И всё же Лее казалось, что за этим предложением не кроется обмана, что какая-то договорённость — подумать только — с Империей возможна. Правда, она подозревала, что это было связано с устойчивым ощущением того, что сейчас её государство получило шанс, упустив который, оно может попросту исчезнуть с лица Галактики. Выявляющаяся дилемма ей вовсе не нравилась.

Немного придя в себя, Лея попыталась связаться с Люком, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от всех проблем, навалившихся на неё. Тот вполне ожидаемо не отвечал. Она прекрасно знала, как мало шансов на то, что прямо сейчас первый и пока что единственный джедай Новой Республики сможет ответить на вызов, находясь в имперском тылу. Но на этот раз в душу Леи закралось смутное беспокойство, которое она никак не могла перебороть.

Она вздохнула. Больше всего ей хотелось сейчас поговорить с Ханом, но слишком хорошо Лея представляла себе его реакцию на новость, а только ссоры с мужем ей не хватало для самого удачного дня в жизни.

Вскоре в регулярной сводке новостей появилась информация об отступлении имперского флота. И, несмотря ни на что, Лея была действительно удивлена, ведь какая-то её часть совершенно отказывалась признавать искренность намерений Империи. И эта часть вовсе не стремилась к настолько быстрой капитуляции.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на сомнения, Лея всё же отправилась в кабинет Главы государства, выждав для верности пару часов. Так или иначе, ситуация должна была хоть немного утрястись. К счастью, в тот момент, когда Лея обратилась к Мон Мотме с просьбой о встрече, та не была занята аудиенциями и смогла принять её в течение нескольких минут.

— Надеюсь, я не слишком вас отвлекаю, — Лея вежливо кивнула в знак приветствия, едва перешагнув порог кабинета. — Но мне необходимо обсудить одну вещь, связанную с последними сводками с фронта. Как вам известно, флот Империи прекратил атаку наших систем.

— И наши аналитики до сих пор бьются над определением причин этого внезапного события. Но мне известно кое-что ещё, данные, не попавшие в открытые источники информации в силу своей крайней неоднозначности. Перед уходом с поля боя имперские корабли всякий раз передавали одно и то же текстовое сообщение на открытой частоте. "Империя всегда соблюдает свои договорённости", — Мон покачала головой. — И я даже не представляю, что это может означать.

— Зато я знаю, — мрачно заметила Лея. — Это может означать, что боевых действий со стороны Империи можно не ожидать в течение последующей стандартной недели.

Глава Новой Республики промолчала, обдумывая слова Леи, и только потом задала вопрос:

— О каких договорённостях идёт речь?

— Я бы сказала, дело не в договорённостях, а в попытках наглядно продемонстрировать готовность к диалогу. 

— О чём ты говоришь? — спросила Мон, явно заметившая, что Лея чего-то не договаривает.

— Мне пришло сообщение, — наконец сообщила та. — От Гранд-адмирала Трауна. Со своего рода предложением о мире, — Лея отдала Мон Мотме инфочип с записанным посланием.

После просмотра голозаписи Глава государства какое-то время просто стояла, размышляя над услышанным и анализируя полученную информацию. Лея пристально следила за ней, стараясь заранее угадать её реакцию.

— Это вполне может оказаться ловушкой, очень продуманной и дорогостоящей, что говорит не совсем в пользу такой теории. Но, кроме того, я предполагаю, мы можем видеть реальную инициативу со стороны Трауна, хотя в такое и трудно поверить, — Мон несколько растерянно взглянула на Лею. — При всём своём опыте, мне до сих пор не удаётся с достаточной точностью осознавать мотивы его поступков. Слишком двоякая ситуация, как и всегда в последнее время с Империей.

— Но каково ваше мнение? — поинтересовалась Лея.

— Однозначного ответа у меня сейчас нет и быть не может. Я не слишком-то верю в честность этого предложения, но это скорее частное мнение, не подкреплённое никакими доказательствами. Так что, думаю, мне стоит доверить принятие этого решения тебе.

— Любой ответ на предложение Империи будет иметь основополагающую роль в судьбе Новой Республики. Это слишком большая ответственность, чтобы доверять её одному человеку, — возразила Лея. — Любая ошибка может стоить свободы, если не жизни, всем нам.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что лидерам нередко приходится принимать судьбоносные решения, — твёрдо сказала Мон. — И далеко не всегда это даётся легко.

— Понимаю, — согласилась Лея, осознавая, что попросту боится, зная, что субъективность её оценок может сыграть критическую роль. Но это не могло быть оправданием — не для неё и не сейчас.

— Думаю, тебе следует посоветоваться с теми, кому ты доверяешь, — Мон Мотма позволила себе едва заметную ободряющую улыбку. — Я верю, что ты способна поступить верно в этой непростой ситуации.

— Я очень надеюсь на это, — Лея взяла со стола инфочип с сообщением и отошла к двери. — Думаю, мне стоит начать прямо сейчас. Такое дело не может терпеть отлагательств, — дождавшись одобрительного кивка от Мон, она развернулась вышла из кабинета, направляясь обратно в свои апартаменты.

Через пару часов Лея уже сомневалась в собственных способностях здраво оценивать ситуацию. И крайне тяжёлый разговор с Акбаром едва ли помог ей разувериться в этом мнении. Мон-каламари, как и Мон Мотма, так и не смог подсказать ей ничего конкретного, зато выдал огромное количество аргументов как в пользу теории о ловушке, так и против неё. Для Леи, которая за последние двое суток проспала не больше получаса, такое количество информации оказалось попросту неподъёмной ношей.

Она вздохнула. Помимо прочего, эта ситуация наглядно иллюстрировала, насколько Новая Республика запуталась не только в намерениях противника, но и в своих оценках его действий. Даже угроза разгромного поражения не смогла объединить правительство, которое всё больше погружалось во внутренние противоречия.

Надеясь получить хоть какую-то подсказку, Лея вновь попыталась связаться с Люком, но тот по-прежнему не отвечал. А её опять охватило неясное беспокойство.

Лея покачала головой. Разумеется, её брат вполне мог постоять за себя, но сейчас ей практически всё казалось подозрительным. После недолгих раздумий она всё же отправила в Разведуправление соответствующий запрос. Просто на всякий случай — во избежание лишнего беспокойства.

Лея чувствовала себя растерянной. Слишком трудно было принять любой из вариантов в условиях этого вынужденного выбора. Как она смогла бы смотреть в глаза своим союзникам после того, как поддержит тоталитарное государство, поддержит практически всё то, против чего боролась всю жизнь? И как она смогла бы сказать хоть слово тем, чьи близкие погибнут только потому, что она не смогла решиться на прекращение огня? А в том, что в случае отказа Империя продолжит войну, не особенно считаясь с жизнями противников, Лея не сомневалась.

Несмотря на что, Лея была готова хотя бы попытаться пойти на диалог. Даже с Империей и даже в заведомо проигрышной позиции — но только будь она уверена в том, что это не западня, а такой уверенностью тут и не пахло.

Люк наверняка посоветовал бы ей прислушаться к Силе, но Лея никогда не была особенно сильна в этом деле и не могла знать наверняка, будет ли конечное решение продиктовано именно Силой или её собственными страхами и надеждами.

Но, так или иначе, Лея должна была решиться на что-то, ведь чем дольше она будет оттягивать этот момент, тем больше будет сомневаться. А сомнения сейчас были непозволительной роскошью. Разумеется, Лея иногда задумывалась о том, к чему мог привести иной выбор в какие-то моменты её жизни, но никогда не давала себе возможность отступиться от любого из своих решений.

И теперь вопрос заключался лишь в том, готова ли она пойти на немыслимый риск ради будущего Новой Республики — и ради будущего своих детей. И готова ли она пойти на уступки с собственной совестью. Лея понимала, что если это не ловушка, если Гранд-адмирал Траун по ведомым лишь ему причинам действительно не хочет продолжения войны, во что ей слабо верилось, условия, поставленные Империей, едва ли будут соответствовать любым представлениям о демократии.

Разумеется, пока у власти в Империи был Палпатин или кто-то ему подобный, Лея и в самые тяжёлые моменты не могла допустить и мысли о такого рода договорённостях. Но так ли появившийся практически из ниоткуда Гранд-адмирал отличался от прежнего Императора?.. Ей было трудно признаться в этом, но да, отличался. Особенно если учесть, что даже в годы Повстанческого Альянса военачальники Палпатина не могли добиться результата, который был получен Трауном за считанные месяцы.

В конце концов, Лея не хотела продолжения военных действий, пусть и не любую цену она могла за это заплатить. Но если только её согласие на встречу могло продлить это своеобразное перемирие, она была готова дать его. Речь не шла о том, чтобы Новая Республика безоговорочно принимала условия, предложенные Империей, так что в любом случае Лея могла просто выслушать их — и одно это дало бы флоту столь необходимую передышку.

Лея сжала ладони в кулаки. Ей совсем не нравилась эта идея, но сейчас она видела именно её наилучшим выходом. Или меньшей из зол, смотря как выражаться. Естественно, Лея собиралась выждать какое-то время, чтобы убедиться в этом, прежде чем заявлять о своём решении. Однако оно было принято, и она знала, что ей придётся считаться с его последствиями, какими бы они ни были.

Послышался звук оповещения о получении текстового сообщения. Нахмурившись, Лея взглянула на монитор, где ровными рядами выстроились буквы. Тревожное предчувствие её не обмануло. Разведуправление потеряло связь с Люком практически сутки назад, а информации о том, что он покинул верфи Орд-Траси, из иных источников получено не было.

Лея искренне надеялась, что если Люк и попал в неприятности, он сможет из них выпутаться, потому что едва ли сейчас кто-то мог бы ему в этом помочь. Приготовившись к нелёгкому разговору, она запросила канал связи с Ханом Соло.

***

Гилад Пеллеон за время своей пока что недолгой службы у Гранд-адмирала Трауна научился доверять его решениям, но когда тот приказал отправить зашифрованную передачу на Корусант, а после отозвал флот обратно на границы Империи, всё это выглядело довольно-таки подозрительно. Как часть очередного плана, о котором Пеллеону сообщить не удосужились, например. И теперь он шагал в каюту Гранд-адмирала с твёрдым намерением выяснить хоть что-нибудь об этом. Тем более сейчас у Пеллеона были действительно хорошие новости.

— Сэр?.. — сразу же спросил он, заходя в комнату и оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы понять, какой сюрприз ожидает его здесь на этот раз.

Едва заметный шорох справа заставил его обернуться. Скрестив руки на груди, возле стены стоял темноволосый молодой человек с острыми чертами лица, а на поясе у него — Пеллеон даже моргнул, чтобы быть уверенным — определённо висел световой меч.

— Проходите, капитан, — донёсся голос уже Гранд-адмирала.

Пеллеон всё же настороженно покосился на таинственного гостя Трауна и двинулся в сторону силуэта Гранд-адмирала, лица которого он не мог рассмотреть за голограммой очередного произведения искусства — картины руки альдераанского художника, как догадывался капитан.

Голограмма исчезла, и Траун заговорил:

— Лайем Трент, — он кивнул в сторону молодого человека и, в ответ на недоумённый взгляд Пеллеона добавил: — Телохранитель. В прошлом он был Рукой Императора, как и известная нам Мара Джейд.

Пеллеону даже показалось, что на последних словах на лице Трауна промелькнула тень разочарования, но он не стал придавать этому особого значения.

А вот новый телохранитель Гранд-адмирала в определённой мере беспокоил его: несмотря на то, что именно Пеллеон так долго настаивал, что для охраны лидера Империи нужно нечто большее, чем просто несколько подразделений солдат, от людей, находящихся в особых отношениях с Силой, зачастую было гораздо больше проблем, чем пользы. Впрочем, в любых правилах бывают исключения.

— Мне хотелось бы лично сообщить новости, — наконец сказал Пеллеон, выдержав небольшую паузу. — Операция по захвату Люка Скайуокера прошла успешно, и по последним данным он уже переправлен к месту содержания.

Если честно, Пеллеон до конца сомневался, что всё пройдёт успешно. Слишком часто Скайуокеру в прошлом удавалось успешно избегать имперских ловушек. Но, так или иначе, теперь Империя была избавлена от весьма значительной причины для головной боли, и это не могло не радовать.

— Это всё упрощает, — заметил Траун.

Пеллеону очень хотелось бы знать, что именно Гранд-адмирал подразумевал под "этим", догадываясь, что речь идёт всё о том же загадочном плане, который никак не хотел собираться для него в единую картину. Не сдержав почти юношеского любопытства, он всё же задал вопрос, вертевшийся на языке:

— Сэр, я могу поинтересоваться нашими дальнейшими планами? 

— Всему своё время, капитан, — ответил Траун с едва заметной полуулыбкой на лице. — Должно быть, Вам будет интересно узнать о том, что моё послание, отправленное на Корусант, предназначалось Лее Органе-Соло. В нём содержалось предложение о переговорах.

— Переговорах? — переспросил Пеллеон, удивлённый таким поворотом событий.

— Именно. Империи вовсе не обязательно тратить все ресурсы на захват территорий нашего нынешнего противника, если мы можем добиться лучшего результата, достигнув с ним договорённости — на наших условиях, разумеется.

— Дело в том, что Лея Органа не сможет отказаться от возможности избежать продолжения войны, в которой её государство наверняка обречено на поражение, — продолжил Траун. — Кроме того, она имеет достаточный вес в правительстве, чтобы суметь убедить в этом большинство своих союзников.

Пеллеон промолчал. Он вовсе не был уверен, что имперское правительство поддержит идею Гранд-адмирала, не говоря уже об остатках Новой Республики. Но, как и много раз раньше, в этом вопросе Пеллеон был готов довериться Трауну. В конце концов, именно он прославился тем, что умел делать невозможное, свидетелем чему не раз становился сам Пеллеон.


	3. Глава 3

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это ловушка? — спросил Хан, едва дождавшись окончания рассказа Леи.

Она внимательно посмотрела на недовольное лицо своего мужа, трудно различимое из-за помех — должно быть, на станции, с которой он говорил, со связью были проблемы. Лея не хотела ссориться с Ханом, но на этот раз у неё не было выбора. Она мягко заметила:

— Сейчас это не важно. Я должна хотя бы попытаться уладить всё миром. Ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько малы наши шансы на победу — и каковы будут последствия продолжения войны.

— Слушай, Империя всё равно не станет соблюдать какие бы то ни было договорённости, так что забудь об этом. Не знаю, чего там тебе наплёл Траун, но он сейчас не в том положении, чтобы идти на уступки. Это бессмысленная трата времени и, к тому же, необоснованный риск, — заключил Хан.

— Я понимаю, что это выглядит странно, но я не вижу смысла в настолько сложной ловушке, — возразила Лея. — Уверена, для того, чтобы похитить кого-то лидеров Новой Республики, у Империи есть уйма способов, которые обойдутся несравнимо меньшими ресурсами. Скажем, у них явно есть часть правительственных кодов, которыми они вполне успешно воспользовались для отправки сообщения.

— Ты просто защищаешь Империю, — заявил Хан, нахмурившись. — Даже если ты и права, пусть этим занимается кто-то другой. Я не собираюсь позволять тебе подвергать такой опасности нашего ребёнка, — отрезал он.

Лея вздохнула. В последнее время все их споры в итоге сводились к её беременности. Разумеется, она не имела ровным счётом никакого желания рисковать собственным ребёнком. И будь у неё выбор, Лея обязательно отказалась бы от любой авантюры, но сейчас она попросту не могла позволить себе ничего подобного.

— Я подумаю над этим, — наконец уступила Лея, чтобы не продолжать бессмысленного спора, и поинтересовалась, меняя тему разговора: — Ты узнал что-нибудь о Каррде?

— Ну, — Хан изобразил что-то вроде кривоватой усмешки, — узнал, но вовсе не то, на что мы рассчитывали. Он теперь работает на Империю.

— О, — только и сказала Лея.

— Кстати, как там Люк? Должно же хоть у кого-то всё идти как надо.

— Не имею понятия, — призналась Лея. — Он давно не выходил на связь. Разведка полагает, что у него могут быть проблемы.

— М-м-м… — протянул Хан, поворачиваясь боком и обращаясь к кому-то, стоящему рядом с ним, вне поля зрения голопередатчика. — Слушай, друг, мне нужно ещё несколько минут, — Лея расслышала чьё-то возмущённое бормотание, а Хан снова взглянул на неё и проговорил, наигранно-легко пожимая плечами: — Кажется, мне пора.

Голограмма потеряла свою чёткость и вскоре вовсе исчезла. Лея вовсе не была удивлена: подобные ситуации в местах, из которых Хан обычно выходил на связь, были скорее правилом, чем исключением.

Лее вовсе не хотелось так поступать по отношению к Хану, но это было её долгом: Гент уже отправил её согласие на встречу на один из ближайших к границе форпостов Империи, используя собственноручно взломанный код связи. Объявленный срок в стандартную неделю не был бесконечным, а, прежде чем ей удалось достучаться до Хана, прошло чуть больше времени, чем она рассчитывала. Всего-то на шесть дней. И от Люка по-прежнему не было вестей.

А все новостные службы высказывали одну за другой совершенно идиотские догадки о причинах неожиданного прекращения боевых действий, и шум по этому поводу не утихал — как и Сенат, который беспрерывно требовал объяснений. Но истина была такова, что с лёгкостью могла повергнуть правительство в неконтролируемый хаос — а это было последним, чего хотела Лея.

Лея сидела в кресле у окна, просматривая сводки новостей и пытаясь выловить среди них что-нибудь интересное, когда пришла Мара Джейд.

— Какие-то новости? — спросила Лея, откладывая в сторону инфопланшет, и жестом пригласила её присесть.

— Не стоит, — немедленно среагировала Мара. — Мы получили ответ с местом встречи и датой. Бороск — через трое суток.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, этого времени как раз хватит, чтобы добраться до системы Бороск, — произнесла Лея, включая голографическую карту.

— Похоже на то, — согласилась Мара, разглядывая на голограмме сектора, находящиеся в той части имперского пространства.

— Выходит, встреча планируется в самой глубине пространства Империи. И не слишком далеко от Орд-Траси. Не слишком похоже на случайность, — заметила Лея, вдруг напрягшись.

— В каком смысле? — насторожилась Мара.

— Люк был на задании там — или всё ещё находится. Если честно, мы не представляем, что случилось. Он как будто просто исчез.

Вместо ответа Мара выразительно посмотрела на собеседницу, всем своим видом показывая, как ей не нравится, когда её не информируют надлежащим образом.

— Это дело разведки, как-никак, — напомнила Лея. — Но я даже не знаю, взаимосвязаны ли эти вещи.

— Полагаю, отсюда мы всё равно не узнаем наверняка, — заметила Мара.

— В этом-то и проблема, — Лея осмотрелась. — А мне ещё нужно найти корабль. Кстати, в сообщении говорилось что-нибудь о том, как можно сесть на планету, избежав лишнего внимания со стороны имперцев?

— Кое-что есть, — отметила Мара. А уголки её губ чуть приподнялись в усмешке. — Нам передали код для корабля.

***

— Нет, нет и нет.

Возможно, подобранные в ближайшем углу останки какой-то детали — судя по всему, бывшей когда-то конечностью дроида — и обшивка ближайшего корабля и не были высшим образцом акустики, но звука, созданного ими, оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание кучки гуманоидов, отчего-то решивших, что они могут абсолютно безнаказанно разобрать на запчасти «Тысячелетний Сокол».

— Не помню, чтобы я заказывал техобслуживание, — заметил Хан Соло.

Надежды на мирное разрешение конфликта рухнули, как только бластеры незваных гостей вдруг оказались направленными прямо на него. Так что Хану нужен был план — и желательно в ближайшую пару минут.

— Значит, всё-таки ты, Соло, — произнёс один из бандитов, деваронец, оскалившись. — Неплохо, не думаешь? Один из самых разыскиваемых в Империи контрабандистов и его легендарный корабль — и всё это в один день.

— Я больше не в этом бизнесе. И, кстати, в последний раз, когда я проверял, эта станция находилась не на территории Империи.

— Тогда тебе и правда следует чаще смотреть на карты, — ответил деваронец, явно довольный собственной шуткой — почти все бандиты разразились смехом.

А Хан наконец улучил момент, чтобы потянуться к внутренней стороне воротника, не опасаясь шального выстрела.

— Моё чувство юмора меркнет на фоне этой вашей тёплой компании, — фыркнул он, надеясь, что сможет тянуть время ещё достаточно долго. — К тому же, я не припомню, чтобы Империя честно рассчитывалась с такими, как вы. Возможно, небольшая взаимовыгодная сделка гораздо лучше устроит нас всех?

Кто-то из бандитов, стоявших позади, толкнул Хана так сильно, что тот споткнулся и едва устоял на ногах.

— Не заговаривай нам зубы, Соло, — донёсся сзади хриплый голос. — Кому, как не тебе, знать, что у Новой Республики сейчас на счёту каждый кредит. Да и имперские кредитки нынче, пожалуй, более надёжное вложение.

Почувствовав лёгкую вибрацию, Хан выдохнул. Кажется, знаменитая удача Соло и на этот раз не подвела его. Мысленно сосчитав до трёх, он резко дёрнулся в сторону, выхватывая бластер из кобуры.

— Давай! — крикнул Хан, в спрятанный комлинк.

Пушки «Сокола» заработали практически мгновенно, озаряя яркими вспышками всю площадку. Хан вовсе не был уверен, что использование настолько мощного оружия на станции, висящей посреди пустоты, было хорошей идеей, но, так или иначе, она сработала, и бандиты уже бросились врассыпную, захваченные врасплох новой угрозой.

Убедившись, что непосредственная опасность миновала, Хан, пригнувшись, побежал к уже опущенному трапу «Сокола». Хлопнув со всей силы по панели управления, он плюхнулся в кресло рядом с Чубаккой. Рука почти автоматически прошлась по переключателям — Хан не думал, что охотники за головами готовы так быстро отвязаться от своей добычи.

— В следующий раз, когда тебе придёт в голову полезть чинить «Сокол», пока меня нет, обращай внимание на всяких подозрительных типов, ошивающихся вокруг. Как бы то ни было, я никогда не думал, что так уж хорошо гожусь на роль живой мишени.

Чубакка недовольно рыкнул, всем своим видом изображая обиду, и указал на экран. Хан нахмурился, вопросительно взглянув на напарника.

— Подожди-ка... — пробормотал он. — Значит, сообщение? С Корусанта? — Хан придвинулся ближе. — Кажется, из имперского пространства. Может, Люк?

_«FRT – OHZ-68-5 перевалочный пункт контрабандистов, скрывается Империей, направление — Неизведанные Регионы»_

Потратив с пару минут на раздумья, Хан всё-таки положил ладонь на один из шкафчиков, прятавшихся под панелью управления, пытаясь найти замок. Защёлка открылась, и бывший контрабандист смог нащупать пальцами небольшой инфочип. Вставив его в считывающее устройство, Хан прищурился, изучая цепочки цифр.

Немало времени прошло с тех пор, как ему в последний раз приходилось иметь дело с этим способом шифровки координат — главным образом потому, что использовался он в весьма узких криминальных кругах. И это кое-что говорило об отправителе сообщения, так что Хан вовсе не был уверен, что готов положиться на столь сомнительные сведения.

Впрочем, кого он обманывал.

Сверив координаты с бортовым компьютером, Хан запустил двигатели, искренне надеясь, что успел убраться до того, как кто-нибудь — в особенности неудавшиеся похитители — сумел отследить направление их гиперпрыжка. Конечно, рано или поздно неприятности всё-таки нагрянут, но он предпочитал надеяться на «поздно», чтобы план не покатился к чертям, не успев даже начаться.

Хан не мог с уверенностью сказать, почему так быстро решился на это, но подозревал, что попросту слишком устал от безрезультатных поисков и бессмысленных погонь за призраками, которые, кажется, в последние недели стали скорее правилом, чем исключением. Что бы там ни было, сейчас Хан видел шанс найти хоть какую-то зацепку и наконец сдвинуться с места.

Чуи задумчиво рыкнул, видимо, почувствовав настрой компаньона, а Хан, пожав плечами, ещё раз проверил показания приборов и поднялся со своего места, собираясь в очередной раз пройтись по всем системам «Сокола». В конце концов, нет предела совершенству, да и в путешествии сквозь имперское пространство буквально на противоположный его конец простой удачи вполне могло оказаться недостаточно, даже если речь и шла об удаче Соло, которая, как он подозревал, почти исчерпала себя на этот день.

***

Уже второй час Лея находилась на территории имперского порта, а всё по-прежнему шло гладко. Во всяком случае, _достаточно_ гладко, чтобы она начала подозревать неладное. Конечно, они не избежали обыкновенно пренебрежительного отношения со стороны диспетчера, как и борьбы за право поговорить со старшим офицером для того, чтобы сообщить полученный от Империи код, но Лея никак не могла заставить себя объективно оценивать ситуацию и перестать воспринимать всё происходящее как одну большую западню.

— Итак? — Мара внимательно посмотрела на неё, и Лея всё же заметила смутный проблеск беспокойства в изумрудных глазах бывшей Руки Императора.

Лея в очередной раз пробежалась глазами по тексту короткого сообщения — скорее для собственного успокоения, чем для проверки: за время пути она успела перечитать каждое его слово десятки раз. Сделав глубокий вдох, она решительно шагнула в сторону выхода из корабля.

К её облегчению, снаружи их не ждал взвод штурмовиков, и это было действительно хорошей новостью. Сзади раздался звук поднимающегося трапа, и Мара, медленно оглядевшись по сторонам, накинула капюшон и двинулась вперёд.

Проходя мимо оживлённых площадок, наполненных разномастными путешественниками, через каждый шаг сверяющихся с картой, скучающими пилотами и механиками, ожидающими следующего рейса, и интенсивно жестикулирующими торговцами, Лея была вынуждена признать, что причины, толкнувшие правительства так многих систем на присоединение к Империи, были более чем просто убедительными — во всяком случае, с точки зрения элементарного благосостояния Новая Республика, которой не хватало средств на систему оборону, чего и говорить о поддержке каких-то торговых отношений, была заведомо проигрышным вариантом.

Но Лея была уверена: есть что-то ещё, лежащее на поверхности, но не очевидное. Что-то, что бы объясняло, откуда в свою очередь взялись деньги у Империи, фактически разорившейся на проигранных войнах. Конечно, явно проступившее ощущение надвигающегося триумфа над давним противником не могло не сыграть своей роли, но что-то всё равно не сходилось, хотя Лея и не имела ни единого предположения, что именно.

Следя взглядом за Марой, аккуратно лавирующей между посетителями космопорта, Лея поймала себя на обдумывании причин, толкнувших бывшую Руку Императора на предложение помощи в этом деле, вопреки всей напряжённости отношений с Трауном. Впрочем, она подозревала, что Мара хотела как раз-таки прояснить для себя эту ситуацию, не желая слишком оттягивать неизбежный момент.

Если честно, Лее очень хотелось бы надеяться, чтобы выяснение отношений произошло без применения насилия, хотя у неё и не было уверенности в таком исходе. С другой стороны, этот вариант был гораздо предпочтительнее сопровождения ногри, уговорить которых в том, что их присутствие будет наихудшим из возможных дипломатических ходов, стоило ей титанических усилий.

Солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту, а они только вошли в промышленную зону. Лея уже собиралась спросить Мару, действительно ли она уверена, что они идут в верном направлении, когда та едва заметным жестом подала ей знак остановиться и настороженно повернулась в сторону одного из пронумерованных проходов между горами контейнеров.

Стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, Лея последовала за ней, достав из кобуры небольшой бластер.

Выйдя на относительно свободное пространство, Лея вдруг встретилась взглядом с молодым парнем, на губах которого промелькнула мгновенная улыбка — а потом всё произошло слишком быстро, чтобы уследить за всеми движениями.

Спустя считанные секунды парень — только теперь Лея смогла рассмотреть его немного внимательнее — стоял за Марой, прижимая бластер к её виску. Моргнув, Лея осознала, что бывшая Рука Императора не осталась в долгу, направив на проворного агрессора собственное оружие.

— Тупик? — уточнила Мара, казалось, позабавленная ситуацией.

— Едва ли, — заметил он, быстро отходя и опуская бластер. — Проверка.

Внезапно Мара нахмурилась, и Лея попыталась проследить её взгляд, чтобы понять, что произошло. Впрочем, в этом не было никакой необходимости: едва ли световой меч был той деталью, которую легко упустить из виду. И в данных обстоятельствах из этого почти наверняка следовал вполне очевидный вывод.

— Лайем Трент, — коротко представился он, приглашая следовать за собой.

Прежде чем сдвинуться с места, Лея посмотрела в сторону Мары — та кивнула, пусть и несколько напряжённо. Лею действительно беспокоил вопрос о том, что это должно значить для Мары, учитывая, каким ударом для неё стало осознание того факта, что она была не единственной Рукой Императора. С другой стороны, у Леи была ещё одна нерешённая проблема, которая с каждой секундой становилась всё актуальнее. 

Потому что она до сих пор не представляла, что скажет Трауну при личной встрече.


	4. Глава 4

В конце концов, ставки были сделаны уже давно — и теперь пришло время раскрыть все карты.

Пара осторожных шагов — и Лея уже спускалась по трапу в ангар звёздного разрушителя, залитый холодным светом. Заметив выстроившихся в ряд штурмовиков, на долю мгновения она замешкалась, прежде чем ступить на гладкий пол. Должно быть, слишком сильно её измотала эта нескончаемая война, если одно только присутствие имперских солдат могло так легко выбить её из колеи.

Но в тот момент это не играло роли — попросту не должно было — и она была готова ко всему. Фигура Гранд-адмирала возвышалась над Леей, словно заставляя инстинктивно сжаться. Но она стояла ровно, не отводя взгляда от горящих алым огнём нечеловеческих глаз.

— Что здесь происходит? — прямо спросила она. Дипломатические игры были не тем, за чем она пришла, и Лея собиралась показать это предельно ясно.

— Ровно то, о чём я говорил в своём сообщении, — Траун смотрел на неё изучающе. — Я предлагаю Новой Республике мир.

— Прежде чем мы начнём, мне хотелось бы уточнить. Зачем Империи идти на уступки государству, которое, — Лея не хотела произносить этого вслух, но все факты были против неё, — в любом случае практически ей разгромлено?

— Продолжение боевых действий не имеет смысла, — заметил Траун. — Существует множество целей, для которых можно использовать ресурсы, безвозвратно утраченные на войне, что вам должно быть прекрасно известно.

— В таком случае, мне хотелось бы знать, о каких целях идёт речь.

— Не торопите события, — спокойно ответил Гранд-адмирал, а на его лице промелькнула тень снисходительной улыбки. — В конце концов, вы согласились на эту встречу исключительно для того, чтобы дать Новой Республике шанс подготовиться к новой волне наступления.

— Неужели? — Лея надеялась, что сумеет скрыть своё удивление. — Какой смысл имеют эти переговоры, если, по вашему мнению, я не готова на реальный диалог?

— Возможно, вы сумеете ответить на этот вопрос, Лея Органа-Соло.

— Из вас мог бы выйти превосходный политик, — с неохотой признала она.

— Политика и дипломатия — всего лишь средства достижения желаемого, — Траун указал на немолодого мужчину в капитанской форме. — Полагаю, вы устали после долгого пути. Капитан Пеллеон готов проводить вас в ваши каюты.

— Разумеется, — холодно произнесла Лея.

Конечно, она не собиралась так быстро заканчивать этот диалог, но на этот раз Траун был абсолютно прав. Ей требовалось время, чтобы осмыслить происходящее, чтобы подобрать нужные слова. Она должна была знать наверняка, что, когда игра начнётся по-настоящему, она будет к этому готова.

— У вас будет возможность подробно ознакомиться с моим предложением, прежде чем мы продолжим переговоры, — добавил Траун.

— И любое решение, принятое на них, можно приравнивать к официальному решению имперского правительства, не так ли?

— Ответ вам уже известен, — без колебаний ответил он.

И снова он попал в точку. Безусловно, единственным, что интересовало Лею, была реакция Трауна, ведь давно стало очевидно, что, если имперский Совет желал сохранить хоть какие-то остатки власти над собственным государством, у него не было иного выбора, кроме как беспрекословно следовать рекомендациям Трауна, что мгновенно делало сам Совет исключительно номинальной силой.

А сам Гранд-адмирал, как оказалось, не спешил раскрывать своё отношение к сложившейся ситуации.

— Прошу за мной, — Пеллеон жестом указал на проход, и взвод штурмовиков сомкнулся у Леи за спиной.

— Что-то не так, — заметила Мара.

— Я так не думаю, — не согласилась Лея, не поворачивая головы и продолжая задумчиво изучать блестящие точки звёзд, рассыпанных по открытому космосу. — Будь это ловушкой, мы бы уже давно находились в имперской тюрьме.

— Дело не в этом. Траун что-то скрывает — что-то настолько масштабное, что даже я смогла прочесть это в Силе. И я хочу знать, что именно.

— Не думаю, что я удивлена. Траун всегда что-то скрывает, — Лея замолчала, размышляя. — Ты считаешь, что это серьёзно?

— Не уверена, — признала Мара. — Но стоит проверить.

— Мы не знаем, что ищем, — Лея растерянно покачала головой. — Не знаем, насколько это опасно. Даже не представляем, существует ли оно на самом деле. Слишком мало информации и слишком много переменных, — она потянулась к столику, собираясь налить себе воды. — Не лучшая идея.

— _Я_ , — поправила её Мара. — _Я_ не знаю. Незачем втягивать в это дело нас обеих. Одно дело, когда представитель дипломатической миссии Новой Республики шпионит за главой государства, с которым собирается наладить отношения, и совсем другое — когда этим неблагодарным делом занимается бывший агент Империи, с которого и взять, собственно, нечего.

Лея не хотела давать даже молчаливого согласия на подобную авантюру, но слишком хорошо она понимала, что в любом случае не сможет отговорить, и уж тем более остановить Мару, твёрдо вознамерившуюся совершить вылазку по имперскому кораблю.

— Мне по-прежнему не нравится всё это, — напомнила Лея.

Вместо ответа Мара понимающе кивнула и, ловко развернувшись на пятках, выскользнула за дверь, прокрадываясь к одной ей известной цели. Дверь мягко щёлкнула, закрываясь за её спиной.

***

Голубоватый свет далёкого солнца слепил глаза, разливаясь по снежной долине.

С трудом размяв онемевшую от холода ладонь, Хан Соло сдвинул прицел, царапнув по ледяной поверхности. Присмотревшись к противоположной скале, он поймал в поле зрения сначала особенно яркий отблеск в неприметной ложбине, а потом и всю мохнатую фигуру Чубакки.

Пока всё — разумеется, не считая температуры воздуха и практически полного отсутствия тепла или хотя бы сносной пищи — шло относительно успешно.

Чего стоила одна только станция, оказавшаяся чуть ли не единственным обитаемым местом этого промёрзшего шарика, на которой, как выяснил бортовой компьютер «Сокола», не хватало мощности сканеров для обнаружения вражеского транспорта не то что на орбите, но и в радиусе считанных километров по земле. Впрочем, тут была одна премерзкая оговорка. Считанных километров по безжизненной пустыне, со всех сторон окружённой отвесными склонами.

Что же, в одном таинственный доброжелатель оказался прав. Планета здесь определённо имелась. И контрабандисты, судя по быстро приближавшимся тёмным точкам и взметнувшемуся за ними белому облаку, тоже.

Неопределённость закончилась, и пришло время действовать. Долина, служившая единственным проходимым путём к станции, в одной из своих частей резко сужалась, и никакая маскировка не могла помочь в случае столкновения с вооружённой бандой в этом ледяном ущелье. Хан должен был точно знать, что контрабандисты не покажутся там, пока они с Чуи не завершат свой короткий марш-бросок — или что те гарантированно окажутся где-то в совершенно ином месте. И устроить это «где-то» ему было вполне по силам.

Уже был слышен рокот спидеров. Кажется, расчёт оправдался. У контрабандистов не было слишком мощного транспорта, да и не нуждались они в нём: передвижение по поверхности планеты к ангару, который, как предполагал Хан, был спрятан в одной из массивных пещер, — очевидно, в целях безопасности, теперь только игравших на руку незваным гостям, — и обратно легко обеспечивал любой хлам.

Прогремел взрыв, снося спидеры, как щепки. Из повреждённой техники повалил тёмный дым. Отрегулировав оптику, Хан увидел, как закутанные в несколько слоёв одежды гуманоиды высыпались на снег, и, не желая терять и секунды, сгрёб нехитрый инвентарь в охапку.

Оставалось надеяться, что контрабандисты, твёрдо уверенные в невозможности постороннего вмешательства, и сейчас всё спишут на несчастный случай. Опробованная сегодня бомба не оставляла следов — по крайней мере, тот парень, у которого Хан приобрёл это добро, утверждал именно так.

Хан торопливо спускался по скользким выбоинам. Времени было в обрез. Пару раз он ставил ногу на очередной выступ чересчур неаккуратно и срывался с хлипкой опоры, зависая над пропастью, прежде чем продолжить путь.

У самого подножия крутого склона Хана уже ждал заскучавший Чубакка — ему-то скалолазание давалось без проблем.

Пройдя с четверть пути по ледяной тропе, Хан почувствовал, что выдыхается; преодолев половину, он мысленно отругал себя за то, насколько успел размякнуть за какие-то несколько лет жизни в рамках закона, а когда до конца осталось чуть меньше трети, заподозрил, что постарел в большей степени, чем предполагал. Так что к тому моменту, как перед ним с Чуи выросла массивная дверь базы, Хан едва поспевал за своим компаньоном.

— Кажется, пора нанести нашим приятелям визит вежливости. — Хан провёл рукой по намёрзшему на металл снегу в поисках замка.

Чубакка тем временем выудил из рюкзака связку взрывных устройств и настойчиво тряс пульт управления, явно не рассчитанный на местные погодные условия.

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав, — заключил Хан под одобрительное бурчание Чуи.

После трёх неудачных попыток взрыватель таки пришёл в себя, и заряды сдетонировали, подняв в воздух облако ледяного крошева. Дождавшись, когда пыль осядет, Хан осторожно выглянул из-за импровизированного укрытия и, убедившись в отсутствии в непосредственной близости вооружённых до зубов головорезов, подал Чубакке знак продвигаться внутрь. Ясное дело, на незаметное проникновение всё это не тянуло, но радикальные методы тем и хороши, что работают сразу и наверняка.

Услышав писк сирены, возвещающей о неавторизованном проникновении, Джин прищурилась, автоматически вынимая бластер из кобуры. Подрагивающее изображение с внешней камеры вывелось на голопроектор, и Джин сплюнула на пол. Ситх знает что творится. Какие-то придурки заваливаются на базу — её базу — местонахождение которой неизвестно даже большинству тех, кого она считала условно доверенными лицами.

А значит, за разбирательством с самыми насущными проблемами последуют поиски крота. Кто-то из имперцев ведь, не иначе. Мало ли кому захотелось поживиться на одном из самых прибыльных дел в нынешней Галактике. Совпадение? — ха — скорее Палпатин воскреснет и во всеуслышанье признается в вечной любви к демократии, джедаям, негуманоидным расам в целом и эвокам в частности.

Бесшумно ступая и каждые три секунды озираясь по сторонам, Джин двигалась в сторону развороченного взрывом выхода. Пожаловавших гостей было всего двое — не худший в её жизни расклад. Только вот она-то была одна, и в голову сами собой напрашивались схемы, реализовав которые (если ума хватит), они лишат её и малейших шансов на победу. При постройке ситховой базы возможность проникновения даже в расчёт не принималась.

Заметив движение впереди, Джин пригнулась и внимательно обвела взглядом помещение, пытаясь поймать врага в прицел. А потом ей в затылок ткнулся ствол бластера второго из чужаков.

— Как насчёт потолковать по душам? — голос незнакомца так и кичился самодовольством. — Давай так, милочка: ты бросаешь эту свою пушку и рассказываешь нам с Чуи, что такого интересного Империя прячет в Неизведанных Регионах или куда там вы отсюда мотаетесь. Я, кстати, Хан Соло.

— Ясно, — сухо ответила Джин.

И правда, известная личность. Ещё в свою бытность контрабандистом Соло прославился в определённых кругах, а уж когда он стал супругом одной из самых популярных фигур Новой Республики, о нём заговорила вся Галактика. Или о цене за его голову, что тоже неплохо.

— По-моему, неплохая сделка, а? — рассуждал Соло. — Твоя жизнь в обмен на информацию, а в качестве бонуса мы тихо и мирно отсюда убираемся.

— Не пойдёт, — Джин поморщилась. — Я ведь знаю, что прихвостни Новой Республики вроде тебя убийствами безоружных не промышляют.

— Вроде меня, может, и не помышляют, — судя по его тону, Соло ухмыльнулся. — А вот Чуи придерживается иного мнения по поводу тех, кто работает на благо Империи, — вуки — извечный его спутник — демонстративно размял лапы, как бы в подтверждение угрозы.

— Меня свои же прибьют. Какой тогда смысл?

— Это уже, знаешь ли, не наше дело. К тому же, ни за что не поверю, что дамочка вроде тебя от собственных бандитов себя не обезопасила. — Вуки что-то провыл, и Соло хмыкнул. — Кстати, Чуи напоминает мне, что времени у нас мало, а его терпение не бесконечно.

— Ладно, — выдохнула Джин. В конце концов, если вуки и правда захочет её прихлопнуть, помешать ему Соло может и не успеть.

— Итак, что же за страшный секрет вы перевозите для имперцев?

— А вот это ты и сам проверить можешь. Понимаешь ли, какое дело... Со своими ребятами я, может, и разберусь, а перед имперцами отчитываться не хотелось бы. Координаты в главном компьютере есть, информации по грузам — нет. И кто, по-твоему, окажется крайним? — Джин помолчала, ожидая реакции Соло. — Или ты не в курсе, что происходит с теми, кого Империя назначает крайними?

— Договорились, — наконец вынес вердикт Соло. — Валяй свои координаты.

***

_Это абсолютно неприемлемо._

Лея уже могла представить себе, как произносит эти слова, и переговоры, не успевшие толком начаться, мгновенно сворачиваются. Однако иные слова, так и просившиеся на язык, сплошь принадлежали лексикону, которым на дипломатических встречах, притом высшего уровня, выражаться не принято.

Конечно, чего-либо подобного следовало ожидать. Но что вообще можно было ответить на предложение, где между строк «Мирный договор» чуть ли не открытым текстом читалось «безоговорочная капитуляция»? Не говоря уже о том, что такой формат перемирия не одобрит и самая умеренная фракция Сената.

И неудивительно: предложить государству, всё своё недолгое существование боровшемуся за демократию и гражданские права, монархию. Мало того, монархию практически палпатиновского образца, с полным присутствием де-юре абсолютного правителя и столь же полным отсутствием конституции — и, как следствие, базовых прав. В комплекте с вполне закономерным роспуском вышеупомянутого Сената.

Ещё бы контрибуцию потребовали для полного счастья — а, впрочем, по заключении мира не с себя же её требовать. Нет, определённые уступки имелись, и, с точки зрения самой Империи, вполне весомые. Например, все уголовные дела на бывших участников Восстания, связанные со свержением ими режима Палпатина, предлагалось спустить на тормозах. Ход совершенно очевидный — иначе переговоры теряли бы смысл, будучи переговорами с толпой преступников, большую часть которых в соответствии с действующим имперским законом следует попросту расстрелять.

Или ещё одна идея, уже несшая конструктивную нагрузку, — привлечение к формированию постоянной имперской администрации, призванной заменить временный по сути Совет, правительства Новой Республики. Опять же не без умысла. Прежде всего, это удовлетворит готовых на компромиссы и просто беспокоящихся исключительно за свою шкуру членов правительства и заметно понизит градус недовольства среди как представителей власти, так и населения в целом. Да и лучший способ легитимации имперской власти можно придумать с трудом.

Тут, к тому же, следовало учесть, что легитимность для правительства Новой Республики, с точки зрения законности именно что свергнувшего действовавший режим, всегда была больным местом. Вооружённый переворот в рамки юридически дозволенных действий не вписывался вообще ни с какой натяжкой.

И здесь следовал излюбленный пункт подобных договоров — о признании Новой Республики государством. Видимо, чтобы подписанный документ можно было назвать полноценным мирным договором. Ну, и чтобы было что расформировывать.

Из-за приоткрывшейся двери выскользнула Мара — судя по её виду, вылазка, если и не принесла весомых результатов, то по крайней мере не выдалась столь же удручающей, как катастрофа в текстовом виде, с которой в одиночестве боролась Лея.

— Ты что-то выяснила? — уточнила Лея, радуясь возможности отвлечься.

— Я бы не сказала, что всё прошло гладко, — признала Мара.

— Были серьёзные неприятности? — Только дипломатического скандала им не хватало.

— Едва ли, — Маре определённо нравилась игра в шпионаж. — В навигационном отсеке я наткнулась на капитана Пеллеона, который настоятельно рекомендовал мне не прогуливаться по его кораблю без сопровождения. Но, полагаю, я нашла зацепку.

— И?

— Проще простого. Каков пункт нашего назначения?

— Видимо, одна из имперских систем, — неуверенно предположила Лея. В конце концов, идея о постоянном перемещении во избежание неприятных сюрпризов со стороны радикальных элементов, будь то имперцы или сами республиканцы, выглядела весьма разумной. — У тебя есть иная версия?

— Если вспомнить, карта с Вейланда выглядела несколько шире, чем известная нам на тот момент. И — в качестве рабочего предположения — карта, имеющаяся у Трауна, может серьёзно превышать и её. На самом деле, это вполне закономерно. Траун сам из Неизведанных Регионов, так где же ещё может скрываться то, что известно ему и теперь Империи, в отличие от Новой Республики.

— Как насчёт доказательств? — с сомнением спросила Лея. Хотя в теории это и правда могло многое объяснить.

— Я видела координаты, — наконец сообщила Мара. — Не полностью, но я абсолютно уверена, что к исследованной части Галактики они отношения не имеют. Хотелось бы мне знать, что за козырь Траун пока не достал из рукава.

— Имеет смысл с этим вопросом обратиться к нему самому, — заключила Лея, ставя в уме жирную галочку напротив этого пункта.

— Что скажете, советник? — Траун вновь обращался к ней в соответствии с её должностью.

— Вы должны понимать, что, будучи в здравом уме, правительство Новой Республики никогда не подпишет данное соглашение в настоящем виде. И, должна сказать, я с такой позицией абсолютно солидарна.

— Вас беспокоит перспектива потери суверенитета?

— Меня _беспокоит_ , — жёстко проговорила Лея, — перспектива потери тех прав и свобод, за которые проливали свою кровь граждане Новой Республики.

— И, в случае вашего отказа, прольют ещё больше, — напомнил Траун. — Не имея шанса на победу.

— Многие считают, что лучше погибнуть с честью, не отступая от своих идеалов, чем сделать вид, что все преступления Палпатина забыты и прощены.

— Империя Палпатина имела фатальный недостаток, которого нынешняя Империя, к счастью, лишена. Император Палпатин был безумен, действующая в настоящее время власть — нет.

— Вы сами указываете на величайший недостаток сосредоточения абсолютной власти в руках одного человека. Как мы можем знать, способен ли он нести подобную ответственность? И способен ли на это кто-либо в Галактике?

— Дискуссия о сравнении демократии и самовластия не приблизилась к разрешению за десятки тысячелетий, неужели вы рассчитываете подвести под ней черту за пару часов?

— Вы правы, — признала Лея. — Вернёмся к делу. И дело в том, что вы предлагаете нам признать власть режима, пусть и отличного от режима Палпатина, однако без сомнения являющегося по отношению к нему прямым наследником.

— Как Империя Палпатина была прямой наследницей Старой Республики. Лея Органа-Соло, вы должны понять, что, если на данном этапе военных действий мы не достигнем понимания, я перейду к решительным действиям. Империя не собирается повторять опыт затяжной войны против Восстания, — На мгновение Лея растерялась. Сказанное Трауном в таком контексте интерпретировалось однозначно — как угроза возможной войны на истребление. По коже Леи пробежал неприятный холодок.

— У Новой Республики может быть недостаточно сил для победы в прямом столкновении, — напряжённо ответила Лея, — но это не означает всемогущества Империи. На данный момент размер имперского флота далёк от лучших его времён.

— Размер известного вам флота, — поправил её Траун. — Я не стану лгать вам, утверждая, что преимущество Империи абсолютно, однако оно куда значительнее, чем Вам представляется. Кроме того, есть ещё одна причина для заключения перемирия. У меня есть основания полагать, что нашей Галактике угрожает некая внешняя сила.

— И я должна подписывать приговор собственному государству, основываясь исключительно на ваших домыслах? — Лея чуть склонила голову набок.

— Мои домыслы касаются в основном масштаба предполагаемой угрозы и её происхождения. Факт её наличия сомнению не подлежит. Насколько мне известно, сопровождающая Вас Мара Джейд успела побывать в навигационном отсеке и выяснить, что место назначения находится за пределами имперской территории — или скорее тех границ Империи, которые изображены на ваших картах. Думаю, по прибытии вы убедитесь в том, что мои слова соответствуют действительности.

— В таком случае, решение также должно быть отложено по крайней мере до момента прибытия.

— Разумеется. Однако, поскольку ресурс времени для вас имеет значение даже большее, чем для меня, разумно будет уже сейчас обсудить детали соглашения исходя из предположения, что ваш ответ окажется положительным.

— Полагаю, это имеет смысл, — Лея мысленно перебрала все свои требования, размышляя, какие из них стоит озвучить прежде всего.


	5. Глава 5

Эта комната была не тем местом, где Люк мечтал провести остаток жизни — хотя имперцам такая идея пришлась бы по душе. Имперский следователь с вялым интересом разглядывал пленного джедая, сидя напротив него за тускло освещённым столом, делившим помещение пополам.

— Ваше имя — Люк Скайуокер, верно?

— Да. — Весь этот формализм отчего-то казался ему подозрительным.

— Здесь материалы заведённого на вас дела, — на стол шлёпнулся инфопланшет. — Можете ознакомиться, если хотите.

Люк бегло просмотрел первые несколько строк текста и едва подавил желание скептически хмыкнуть. В списке предъявленных ему обвинений числились и шпионаж, и раскрытие государственной тайны — словом, все результаты последних стычек с Империей. И ничего более. Будто не было ни Звезды Смерти, ни Императора и Дарт Вейдера, ни, в конце концов, взятия Корусанта.

У Люка определённо было плохое предчувствие по этому поводу.

— Преступлений, ваша вина в которых доказана, более чем достаточно для приговора к пожизненному заключению, — бесстрастно сообщил следователь. — Но, — добавил он, выдержав паузу, — в качестве жеста доброй воли Империя готова предложить вам сделку.

Прежде чем заговорить, Люку пришлось напомнить себе о том, что гнев для джедая — путь на Тёмную сторону.

— Вы действительно думаете, что я могу совершить предательство в обмен на свою свободу?

— И на свободу своих боевых товарищей, — добавил следователь. — Кроме того, мы не предлагаем вам предавать Новую Республику. Речь идёт об одной услуге на благо Империи.

Бессмыслица какая-то. Люк вопросительно взглянул на собеседника.

— Чтобы мы смогли понять друг друга, думаю, мне стоит ввести вас в курс событий, произошедших после вашего ареста.

***

Лея тряхнула головой, пытаясь избавиться от накатившего головокружения, и заставила себя вернуться к происходящему в конференц-зале. Не вызывавший неприязни прежде, ослепительно-белый интерьер вдруг начал давить ей на нервы.

— Вы плохо себя чувствуете? — почти участливо поинтересовался Райс Арто — имперский дипломат, с которым Лея вела разговор в тот момент. — Если хотите, мы можем прерваться на отдых.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — жёстко ответила Лея. — Мы обсуждали порядок формирования новой администрации, не так ли? Так вот, я нахожу формулировку о привлечении правительства Новой Республики излишне расплывчатой. Возможно, стоит определить конкретные должности, на которые будут гарантированно назначены представители Новой Республики. Или, например, установить соответствующие квоты для руководящих позиций.

— Полагаете, принадлежность к той или иной фракции должна быть приоритетнее профессиональных качеств?

— Дело не в этом. По сути, прерогатива принятия окончательного решения остаётся за Империей. И едва ли вашего слова достаточно, чтобы убедить Новую Республику в том, что её мнение действительно будет учтено.

— Вы смотрите на ситуацию однобоко. Как, по-вашему, имперская правящая элита отреагирует на подобный фаворитизм в пользу повстанческого движения?

Что-то в тоне Арто отчётливо напомнило Лее времена общения с бесчисленными имперскими бюрократами — хотя сам Арто, судя по его возрасту, во времена Палпатина мог работать разве что секретарём одного из таких заносчивых чиновников. Может, Империя изменилась не настолько, как хотелось бы. Или Лея просто устала.

— Так или иначе, нам нужны гарантии.

— К сожалению, принцесса Органа, — нарочито отчётливо произнёс Арто, — гарантий вам дать не в состоянии ни я, ни кто-либо иной.

— Благодаря Империи, — в тон ему ответила Лея, приподнявшись со своего места, — я больше не принцесса. Советую вам этого не забывать.

Долгие десять секунд она не отводила яростного взгляда от собеседника, пока внезапно не осознала, что перегнула палку.

— Прошу прощения за резкость, — спокойнее проговорила она. — Думаю, небольшой перерыв и правда не помешает.

— Конечно, — полуулыбка Арто вышла больше похожей на оскал.

***

Только сама Мара Джейд знала, каких чудовищных усилий ей стоило не потерять самообладание.

Пока Мара занималась делом — будь то шпионаж или обсуждение деталей мирного договора — всё было в полном порядке. Теперь же, когда отвлечь себя оказалось решительно нечем, она неизбежно возвращалась к мыслям, которых всеми силами избегала предыдущие несколько дней. Мыслям, которые только мешали трезво смотреть на ситуацию.

К настоящему моменту Мара решила, что не станет вмешивать в это дело свои личные эмоции — только вот следовать собственному правилу оказалось труднее, чем она ожидала. Спустя месяцы, проведённые в Новой Республике, Мара полагала, что наконец выяснила, на чьей же она стороне. Можно было посчитать, что жизнь налаживается, если бы не тот факт, что эта самая сторона вот-вот прекратит своё существование.

И Мара _очень_ не хотела оказаться в ситуации, подобной той, что произошла после смерти Императора. Настолько, что готова была, переступив через себя, рассмотреть как альтернативу возвращение в Империю.

Нет, если бы проблема была только в Трауне, Мара сумела бы справиться. Разумеется, она не забыла, как гранд-адмирал её использовал, охотясь за Каррде, — и так и не простила ему этого. Но Траун действительно был гением — даже Палпатин, как правило, не придававший значения чьему бы то ни было мнению, помимо собственного, прислушивался к нему, что само по себе значило немало.

Так что Мара была готова на время отказаться от идеи мести; конечно, только до тех пор, пока Траун снова не преступит по отношению к ней грань дозволенного.

Второй проблемой был телохранитель Трауна, следовавший за ним тенью. Мара признавала, что заблуждалась насчёт Палпатина и во многом насчёт своего особого положения в его Империи, но вовсе не нуждалась в каждодневном напоминании об этом факте. Сам же Трент, казалось, совершенно не тяготился собственным прошлым. И Мара начинала видеть в нём всё то, что потеряла — и всё то, что приобрела бы, в своё время присоединившись к Трауну.

Только благодаря практически полной тишине в коридоре, нарушаемой лишь мерным гулом бортовых систем разрушителя, и тренированному слуху Мара успела услышать мягкие шаги у себя за спиной, прежде чем раздался голос:

— Скучаешь?

Мара развернулась, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с Лайемом Трентом. Она ни на секунду не сомневалась, что это он — единственный на этом корабле, кто мог подкрасться к ней настолько незаметно.

— Не сказала бы, — отстранённо ответила она. — Я полагала, что телохранитель в своё рабочее время должен находиться рядом с тем, кого охраняет. Пренебрегаешь обязанностями?

— Только одно разумное существо здесь способно создать моему нанимателю угрозу, с которой не способна справиться обычная охрана. И пока я провожу время именно с этим человеком, Гранд-адмиралу ничего не грозит.

— Интересно знать, что имеет место быть: переоценка способностей имперских солдат, недооценка рисков или же идиотская самоуверенность? — не удержалась от колкости Мара.

— Я ведь не профессионал, — усмехнулся Трент. — Меня учили не охранять. Я убийца, как и ты.

— Вот как. — Мара нахмурилась, не сумев полностью скрыть то, как её задела невзначай брошенная фраза. — Думаю, ты переоцениваешь себя.

— Проверим? — Он приглашающе качнул головой. — Давно мне не доводилось тренироваться с достойным соперником, — пояснил Трент, видимо, заметив недоумение на лице Мары.

Она презрительно фыркнула в ответ, но всё же последовала за ним.

Шагая по коридорам имперского звёздного разрушителя, Мара размышляла о том, где же и когда ей доводилось встречаться с Трентом в свою бытность Рукой Императора. Она была уверена, что уже видела его — просто в тот момент Мара не знала, что это именно он. И неспособность вспомнить удручала её, напоминая о том, как много навыков она растеряла за последние годы.

Тренировочный зал был просторным помещением, оформленным в серых тонах. В одном из углов валялись, судя по всему, сваленные в кучу дезактивированные дроиды.

— Это место оборудовали специально для меня, — сообщил Трент.

Мара не ответила, на автомате раскачиваясь на ступнях. Ей следовало размяться — с тех пор, как она в последний раз занималась подобным, прошло слишком много времени. Пусть Трент был хоть тысячу раз Рукой Императора, пусть её форма оставляла желать лучшего, Мара попросту не могла позволить себе ударить в грязь лицом.

— Начнём? — спросила она, сняв с пояса рукоять светового меча.

Ответная улыбка Трента чем-то напоминала картинку из старых имперских агитационных роликов, где ребёнок получал в подарок на День Империи голодиск с автографом самого Палпатина.

Заметив, как рука Трента тянется к световому мечу, Мара нажала на кнопку активации своего оружия — как раз вовремя, чтобы отвести первый выпад алого клинка. Мара проворно отскочила, готовя пространство для манёвра.

Их сражение вовсе не было похоже на джедайскую битву. Мастера учили джедаев милосердию и прощению, Император своих Рук — жёсткости и эффективности. Мара не сомневалась, что, если она допустит очевидно глупую ошибку, Трент не постесняется нанести ей увечье или даже убить, ни капли не сожалея. Мара же, в свою очередь, не могла сказать наверняка, не поступит ли подобным образом при случае она сама.

Когда алый клинок в очередной раз с характерным звуком пролетел на уровне её шеи, Мара едва успела пригнуться — она подозревала, что Тренту даже удалось подпалить ей волосы. Заметив, что левый бок противника открыт, она нанесла размашистый удар, и Тренту пришлось отступить на шаг, чтобы парировать.

Мара пошла в атаку, надеясь развить своё преимущество. Движения её фиолетового меча стали почти неразличимы взглядом, и она не сразу заметила, что начала использовать Силу для усиления концентрации. Надо сказать, это было приятно — способности начали возвращаться в самый подходящий момент, и одно только осознание этого придавало Маре сил.

В тот самый момент, когда она, понимая, что тело долго не выдержит взятого темпа, немного расслабилась, Трент нанёс ответный удар и заставил Мару отклониться и потерять равновесие. Не желая подставляться, она увеличила дистанцию. Похоже, почуяв слабость соперницы, Трент бросился на неё, набирая скорость ударов.

Вскоре дыхание Мары начало сбиваться, тогда как Трент, казалось, ещё и близко не выдохся. Если она желала победить, заканчивать следовало как можно быстрее.

Из последних сил Мара контратаковала, используя самые лучшие приёмы, на которые была теперь способна. Однако на последнем движении из связки её запястье неудачно вывернулось, и Трент, пользуясь случаем, грубо толкнул её ногой в туловище. Когда Мара упала, он наступил тяжёлым ботинком на повреждённое запястье, и она нехотя выпустила из ладони оружие, признавая поражение.

— Неплохо, — выдохнул Трент, и только теперь Мара поняла, что он устал немногим меньше неё самой. — Гораздо лучше, чем я думал.

Мара собиралась возмутиться, когда перед её глазами всплыло непрошеное воспоминание. Незадолго до Битвы при Явине, приём в Императорском Дворце — таких за время своей службы Императору она повидала десятки, если не сотни — и темноволосый парень, лениво потягивающий напиток из бокала, прислонившись к стене. Мара не обратила бы на него внимания, если бы не его взгляд, внимательный, изучающий — и слишком острый для обывателя. Тогда она позволила себе потратить пару секунд на обдумывание этого факта и вскоре вернулась к своему делу.

Вот оно. Мара наконец вспомнила. Она _действительно_ уже видела Трента в прошлом.

— Могу сказать то же в отношении тебя. — Мара держалась настолько достойно, насколько это вообще возможно для поверженного бойца.

Трент убрал ботинок и протянул ей руку; она хмыкнула и, ухватившись за его ладонь, встала.

— Ты ведь тоже скучала по этому, не так ли? — В его чёрных глазах плескалось веселье и самодовольство, но Мара не злилась на него.

В конце концов, тут Трент был абсолютно прав. Сколько бы Мара ни пряталась, сколько бы ни бежала от самой себя, некоторые вещи оставались неизменными. В своей сути она была бойцом, а боец не способен почувствовать себя на своём месте где-либо, кроме как в центре событий и в разгаре битвы.

— Скучала, — признала Мара и сделала то, чего никак не планировала — искренне рассмеялась.

Произошедшего в тот день, конечно, было недостаточно, чтобы серьёзно повлиять на мнение Мары, но, по крайней мере, она неплохо провела время — а это, учитывая начало дня, было отличным его завершением.

***

— Принцесса Органа, мне поручено провести вас в каюту Гранд-адмирала.

Лея отвлеклась от инфопланшета со списком вопросов для обсуждения, составленным ей за последний час, и посмотрела на пришедшего за ней имперского военного.

— Конечно. Дайте мне пару минут, капитан... Пеллеон, верно? — уточнила она, надеясь, что правильно запомнила его имя.

— Да, мэм.

Сохранив многострадальный — и многостраничный — текст, Лея оставила инфопланшет на журнальном столике и подошла к зеркалу, чтобы оценить свой внешний вид. С учётом потраченных за последнюю пару недель нервов, выглядела она довольно приемлемо.

— Я готова. — Лея кивнула Пеллеону и вслед за ним покинула предоставленную ей для отдыха каюту. — Пока мы добираемся до места, разрешите задать вам один вопрос?

— Какого характера?

— Вы ведь провели некоторое время под началом Гранд-адмирала Трауна, не так ли? — Лея знала: о любом разумном лучше всего говорит то, как он относится к своим подчинённым. — Не могли бы вы поделиться со мной вашим мнением о нём?

— Он превосходный командующий. Возможно, лучший из всех, кого я знал, — без колебаний ответил Пеллеон.

— Но что вы думаете о моральной стороне его действий? — перешла на скользкую тему Лея.

— Я солдат, принцесса. Не политик и не философ. — Пеллеон пожал плечами. — Гранд-адмирал Траун — единственный, кто оказался способен привести Империю к победе, когда катастрофа казалась неизбежной. Вот что имеет значение для нас.

— Понятно. — Лея напомнила себе, что её собеседник служил Империи долгие годы и считал правоту имперской идеологии самоочевидной. — Я признательна вам за честность.

Когда они подошли к одной из безликих дверей, Пеллеон пропустил Лею вперёд. Она прошла в открывшийся проход, заинтересованно оглядываясь по сторонам — никогда ещё её встречи с Трауном не проходили в его личных апартаментах. А смотреть, надо сказать, было на что. 

В мягкой полутьме висели голограммы произведений искусства — и многие из них были знакомы Лее. Некоторые ей доводилось видеть вживую — прежде чем Альдераан был уничтожен вместе с большей частью своего культурного наследия. Подойдя вплотную к заинтересовавшему её изображению, она вдруг остановилась и тихо ахнула.

— Это же оригинал, — выдохнула она. — Неужели?..

— Да, это «Закат килликов». — Лея вздрогнула, услышав вкрадчивый голос Трауна. — Весьма любопытная картина. Жаль, что многие другие творения альдераанских деятелей оказались безвозвратно потеряны.

— По вине Империи, — напомнила она.

— Как я уже говорил, Империя Палпатина имела ряд серьёзных недостатков.

— Неужели вы интересуетесь альдераанским искусством? — поинтересовалась она, не желая встревать в бессмысленный спор.

— Один из лучших способов понять противника — изучить искусство его народа.

— Итак, вы желаете изучить меня и, кроме того, считаете меня своим противником — из сказанного вами следует именно такой вывод, — бесстрастно сказала Лея.

— Не совсем так, — не согласился с ней Траун. — Итоги нашего с вами общения на данный момент таковы, что я знаю о вас вполне достаточно, и, конечно, мне нет нужды считать вас своим врагом. Однако я предположил, что вас заинтересует эта часть моей коллекции. — Что-то щёлкнуло, голограммы отключились, и Гранд-адмирал наконец появился перед Леей во плоти. — Впрочем, показать я вам планировал не это.

— А что же?

На голографическом экране высветилось несколько схем, графиков и изображений. Присмотревшись, Лея увидела — что ж, после некоторых раздумий она так и не смогла понять, что за странные объекты видит перед собой.

— Это флот, — пояснил Траун. — Почти вся информация ждёт нас в пункте назначения, но кое-что продемонстрировать я могу и сейчас. Так выглядит угроза, о которой я вам рассказывал.

— Хотите сказать, это и правда космические корабли? — Разнородные объекты на плоской картинке казались похожими на астероиды, но никак не на творения рук разумных существ. — Как они передвигаются? Я не вижу ничего похожего на двигатели.

— Я не встречался с ними в бою лично, поэтому могу только догадываться. Впрочем, наверняка можно сказать одно: наши потенциальные враги не используют ни одну из технологий, известных Галактике.

— И всё же, действительно ли угроза настолько велика?

Траун нажал пару клавиш на панели, и масштаб изображения уменьшился. На запечатлённой сценке кораблей — если, конечно, это действительно были они — было не то чтобы не счесть, но, на взгляд Леи, вполне достаточно, чтобы при должном желании отхватить себе неплохой кусок Галактики.

— Судя по всему, мы имеем дело с передовым отрядом. Что-то вроде разведки боем.

Температура в помещении, казалось, резко упала. Если Траун не лгал — а разумных причин его возможной лжи Лея не видела — причины заключить с Империей мирный договор вполне могут оказаться весомей причин этого не делать.

— Рекомендую вам вернуться в свою каюту, — прервал Траун затянувшуюся паузу. — «Химера» прибудет к цели нашего путешествия приблизительно через один стандартный час.

***

— Не нравится мне всё это. — Хан высказал вслух мысль, как минимум двое суток вертевшуюся на языке.

Временами Хан Соло шёл на неоправданный риск, но покидать изученную часть Галактики, основываясь лишь на указаниях не вызывавших доверия типов, ему пока не доводилось. Впрочём, всё однажды случается впервые. Интуиция подсказывала, что тайны Империи стоят того — что, однако, не давало никаких гарантий на то, что найденное по очередным таинственным координатам придётся Хану по вкусу.

Надеясь предупредить неприятные сюрпризы, Хан вывел «Тысячелетний Сокол» из гиперпространства чуть раньше, чем следовало. Повидавший виды корабль тряхнуло, но худшего не произошло.

— Посмотрим, что у нас здесь, — высказался Хан, активируя сканеры.

На минимальной тяге приблизившись к второй планете на орбите умирающей красной звезды — только на ней обнаружились признаки жизни, — Хан воспользовался возможностью оценить обстановку собственными глазами.

— Ставлю на то, что если тут кто и живёт, то только в этой штуковине. — Он указал на замеченную через оптический прибор постройку явно искусственного происхождения. — Пора нанести нашим имперским друзьям визит вежливости. — Чуи согласно рыкнул в ответ.


	6. Глава 6

У Леи появилось отвратительное чувство, что решение принято за неё, и притом задолго до момента, который она считала решающим. И, что хуже того, сама Лея допустила это, позволяя себе идти на немыслимые компромиссы в надежде оттянуть неизбежное поражение. Теперь же оставалось только идти до конца.

В сущности, Траун шантажировал Лею, а вместе с ней и всю Новую Республику — хотя использовать именно это слово для описания ситуации никто так и не стал. С другой стороны, как иначе можно было назвать тот пласт информации, что свалился на Лею по прибытии в имперскую крепость в Неизведанных Регионах?

Прежде всего, у Империи действительно был флот, значительно превосходивший самые пессимистичные оценки аналитиков Новой Республики. И, хотя Лея не была профессионалом военного дела, она точно знала: им с таким соперником не совладать. Как ни прискорбно признавать, речь шла больше не о выживании государства — о чисто физическом выживании его граждан.

Кроме того, Люк наконец нашёлся — и конечно, вовсе не в том месте, где Лея надеялась его отыскать. Иди речь только о её личных чувствах, разговор был бы иной, но здесь дело принимало куда более глобальный характер. Для Новой Республики Люк Скайуокер являлся не живым человеком, а символом — символом надежды Галактики на возрождение Ордена Джедаев как опоры справедливого порядка.

Тем более, что позволить Империи хладнокровно убить её брата-близнеца — идея, которую Лея не стала бы и обдумывать.

— Итак, вы утверждаете, что все системы, отмеченные на этой карте, принадлежат Империи? — уточнила Лея у Восса Парка, представившегося командующим крепостью.

Сейчас они находились в своего рода командном центре имперской базы, в паре шагов от голографической карты, несколько тревожащей своим размахом.

— Строго говоря, эти территории принадлежат Империи Руки, — поправил он.

— И в чём принципиальная разница?

— В отсутствии единого формального руководства, полагаю, — встряла Мара Джейд. Лея нахмурилась, заметив, что одна из прядей её рыжих волос подпалена. — Во времена Палпатина Траун был сослан в Неизведанные Регионы — и, видимо, вот чем он занимался всё это время, — пояснила она. — Так что единственным связующим звеном между здешними имперскими подразделениями и нынешней Империей является сам Гранд-адмирал Траун. Всё верно?

— По большей части, — согласился Парк.

— Что любопытнее всего, — задумчиво продолжила Мара, — так это ответ на вопрос, зачем Императору вкладывать столько ресурсов в экспансию в Неизведанных Регионах.

— Полагаю, Гранд-адмирал упоминал о внешней угрозе Галактике. Эта угроза вполне реальна, и Император знал о ней.

— Хотите сказать, Палпатин был серьёзно обеспокоен будущим Галактики? — скептически переспросила Лея.

— Почему нет? — Мара пожала плечами. — Если думать об этом в терминах сохранения его драгоценной Империи.

— Ладно, предположим, — вздохнула Лея, уже не в силах скрывать накопившуюся усталость.

Разговор между Марой и Парком продолжился, но Лея и не пыталась вслушиваться в его суть. Слишком на неё давило ощущение стремительно сжимающегося времени, что продолжало спешить вперёд, сколько его ни растягивай. И как долго Лея собиралась ждать невозможного чуда?

— Я бы хотела поговорить с Гранд-адмиралом, — наконец сказала она.

— Надо полагать, вы приняли решение, — заключил Траун, вновь поразительно проницательный.

— Да, это так, — каждый звук давался Лее с трудом, но она не готова была так легко уронить чувство собственного достоинства.

— Значит, вы готовы принять моё предложение?

— Да. — Одно слово, и мир изменился навсегда.

***

Когда Хан сажал «Тысячелетний Сокол» на поверхность лесистой планеты, расклад выходил довольно неплохой. Одна имперская база, один небольшой гарнизон — ну хорошо, возможно, не совсем небольшой — и никаких признаков осложнений. Пусть имперцы могли засечь «Сокол», реакции с их стороны не последовало, и Хан с Чуи беспрепятственно добрались до самой базы.

Когда имперский звёздный разрушитель, выскользнув из гиперпространства, навис над планетой, Хан насторожился. Совпадения совпадениями, но одного визуального сканирования с орбиты могло хватить, чтобы обнаружить припрятанный Ханом корабль. Впрочем, проблемы бывший контрабандист предпочитал решать по мере их поступления.

Когда за разрушителем последовал приличного размера флот, Хан начал серьёзно обдумывать тактическое отступление. В то же время проверять себя на прочность в гонке с десятками имперских кораблей он желанием не горел, так что лучшей стратегией счёл творческую импровизацию.

И теперь Хан примерял на себя костюм штурмовика, найденный на так кстати подвернувшемся складе — все новоприбывшие солдаты, похоже, не смогли разместиться внутри имперской базы и развернули временный лагерь в её окрестностях.

— Послушай, мне это тоже не нравится, — ответил Хан на недовольный вой Чуи. — Но если я возьму тебя с собой, нас схватит первый же патруль.

Изучая данные на информационном терминале при помощи ловко стащенного у одного из офицеров базы пропуска, Хан снова отмахнулся от непрошеных подозрений. Да, внутрь охраняемой крепости он проник довольно легко — возможно, слишком легко. Но не всякий же раз попытка остаться незамеченным должна заканчиваться катастрофой, в конце-то концов.

Имперская крепость, как выяснилось, называлась Рукой Трауна, что само по себе наводило на тревожные мысли. Пролистав список данных о поставках, Хан не сдержался и присвистнул. Оружие, ресурсы, запчасти — в общем, легче было перечислить то, чего не перевозили через эту базу.

— Откуда здесь может быть?.. — пробормотал Хан, нахмурившись.

На карте крепости одна из комнат значилась как «выделенная делегатам Новой Республики» — и вот это уже выглядело более чем подозрительно. Неужели кто-то из сенатских идиотов решился на предательство? Или Республика начала-таки вести переговоры с Империей?

Оба варианта на вкус Хана смотрелись прескверно, так что, не теряя ни минуты, он скачал карту и направился к загадочной комнате. Пришло время наконец выяснить, что за хаттова чушь здесь творится.

Добравшись до места — и, как ни странно, не встретив на своём пути существенных трудностей — Хан внезапно осознал, что чересчур мягко охарактеризовал происходящее. В сущности, тот момент стал одним из немногих в жизни Хана, когда тот растерял вообще все известные ему слова.

Удивлённая не меньше него самого, на Хана смотрела его собственная жена.

— Привет, — сказал Хан, чувствуя себя очень глупо.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — встревоженно спросила Лея.

— Я задаюсь тем же вопросом в отношении тебя, конфетка.

— У меня не было иного выхода, — твёрдо ответила она. — Я не могла сидеть и ждать, пока Империя не разрушит всё, что мы создали.

— И теперь ты хочешь сама отдать Галактику Трауну? — разозлился Хан.

— Я хочу сохранить, то что ещё возможно сохранить.

— Ты так просто поверила его обещаниям? — Он подошёл ближе к Лее. — Посмотри вокруг. Империя только и делает, что обманывает — так было с самого начала, и с тех пор ничего не изменилось.

— Ты должен меня понять, — почти умоляюще ответила она.

— Я... — растерялся Хан. — Послушай меня. — Он положил ладони на плечи Леи. — Я знаю, ты веришь, что поступаешь правильно. Но вспомни, сколько зла причинила Империя, и подумай ещё. Неужели ты хочешь иметь к этому отношение? — Хан замолчал. Серьёзные разговоры никогда не были его сильной стороной.

В комнате повисла напряжённая тишина. Смотря Лее в глаза, Хан был готов поклясться: она недоговаривает о чём-то ещё.

— К сожалению, Хан Соло, решение уже принято, — Хан шустро обернулся на спокойный голос. В дверях стоял один из известнейших в Галактике экзотов — Гранд-адмирал Траун. — И не в вашей компетенции на него повлиять.

— Вы... — Лея бросила на вошедшего яростный взгляд.

— Я не хотел прерывать сцену вашего воссоединения с супругом, советник, но обстоятельства меня к тому обязывают. Ваш муж в сопровождении вуки проник на имперский военный объект.

— Что вы сделали с Чуи? — мрачно спросил у него Хан.

— Жизни и здоровью вашего компаньона ничего не угрожает, — сообщил Траун. — Однако я не готов позволить вам и вашему другу свободно расхаживать по территории моей крепости. Советник, у вас нет возражений?

Лея не отвечала.

— Так значит, ты и правда уже всё решила? — обратился к ней Хан, помрачнев ещё больше.

— Мне жаль, — печально ответила Лея, и её взгляд говорил сам за себя. — Действительно жаль.

— Вот как? — Хан похлопал по своим несуществующим карманам. — Что ж, ясно.

Чуть позже ему в голову приходила мысль о том, что не стоило вести себя так грубо по отношению к Лее — но, с другой стороны, виноватым во всей этой ситуации был явно не он сам.

***

Позволяя Гранд-адмиралу Трауну принять командование над флотом, Имперский Правящий Совет сошёлся во мнении, что военные победы принесут исключительную выгоду, а что до прочих политических последствий — невозможно представить себе, чтобы не-человек, тем более не имеющий связей в тогдашней Империи, мог стать реальным игроком. Время показало, что советники допустили роковую ошибку, недооценив Трауна, и теперь их влиятельность в собственном государстве таяла на глазах.

Хотя многие члены Совета и продолжали отрицать очевидные истины, Эдарос Дим определённо не был одним из них. Ситуация была критической и до настоящего времени, теперь же действовать следовало незамедлительно.

— Итак, вы утверждаете, что Гранд-адмирал заключил мир с повстанцами, и как только он прибудет сюда, то потребует от Совета поддержки? — уточнил Эдарос у своего шпиона на борту «Химеры». — Причём от лица повстанцев на переговорах выступала Лея Органа-Соло?

— Всё верно, сэр.

Эдарос отключил связь и позволил себе скривиться. Он до конца надеялся, что до подобного не дойдёт. Траун часто совершал невероятные вещи, но, как правило, касались они исключительно военной сферы — сейчас же власть Совета ставилась под прямую угрозу.

Без сомнения, Траун собрался полностью перестроить имперскую структуру власти — иначе как бы повстанческая принцесса согласилась на его условия. Хуже того, на руках у него были все карты, и, если вопрос будет выставлен на обсуждение, членам Совета придётся поддержать Гранд-адмирала.

Разве что — Эдарос усмехнулся пришедшей в голову мысли — повстанцы передумают вести дела с Империей. Да, идея просто чудесная, и, как думалось Эдаросу, он знал, по кому следует ударить, чтобы хрупкий политический консенсус повстанческой республики разрушился раз и навсегда.

— Пора действовать, — сказал Эдарос своему помощнику, ожидавшему у двери. — Лично поговори со всеми советниками из моего списка и сообщи, что у нас лишь одна попытка, прежде чем станет слишком поздно. Так что пусть предлагают только самых надёжных исполнителей.

Возможно, у Эдароса ещё был последний шанс всё исправить.

***

— Мне хотелось бы обсудить с вами вопрос о существах, чувствительных к Силе, — обратился Траун к Лее, когда та уже втайне понадеялась, что на сегодня их разговор окончен. — Не хочу, чтобы моя точка зрения стала для вас неприятным сюрпризом — тем более, что проблема касается вас лично.

— И какова же ваша точка зрения? — резче, чем следовало, поинтересовалась Лея, всё ещё нервничая после неожиданной встречи с Ханом.

До крайностей, конечно, не дошло — имперские штурмовики заперли Хана с Чубаккой в одной из пустующих гостевых комнат. Но осознание того, что её муж снова оказался в плену Империи, причём при непосредственном участии самой Леи, не давало ей покоя.

— Тех, кто обучен обращению с Силой, без сомнения, необходимо контролировать, как поступали и Республика, и позднее Империя.

— Мне казалось, Орден джедаев не был подотчётен республиканскому правительству, — заметила Лея.

— Возможно, не на формальном уровне, — согласился Траун. — Но, думаю, вы знаете, что во времена Войны клонов джедаи назначались генералами республиканской армии. Выводы из этого факта довольно очевидны.

— Так что конкретно вы предлагаете?

— Поставить всех разумных, владеющих Силой, на службу Империи. Подобные меры могут показаться излишними, однако отсутствие полного контроля может сыграть роковую роль в судьбе всего государства. Вспомните историю падения Республики.

Лея глубоко вздохнула. Беседа и в самом деле начинала принимать неприятный оборот.

— Тогда что насчёт тех, кто не изъявит желания служить Империи? — мирный договор — это одно дело, а отдавать своих детей на имперскую службу Лея не собиралась.

— Любой обученный обращению с Силой является угрозой, — сказал Траун тоном, не терпящим двояких толкований.

Не то чтобы Лея была принципиально с ним не согласна, но ситх, речь ведь шла в первую речь о её детях. С другой стороны, Лея никогда не считала, что кто-либо из них и правда _обязан_ стать джедаем. Достаточно вспомнить, как закончил Вейдер, в своё время принадлежавший к Ордену.

В других обстоятельствах Лея доверилась бы Люку, но теперь она могла разве что ждать времени, когда Джейсен, Джейна и её пока не рождённый ребёнок достигнут возраста самостоятельных решений. К тому моменту всё ещё может измениться. А если и нет — у Леи есть долгие годы, чтобы подобрать правильные слова.

— Я понимаю вашу позицию, — максимально нейтрально произнесла она. — Вы хотели поговорить о чём-то ещё?

— Да, пожалуй, — задумчиво ответил Траун. — Дело касается ваших детей. Они сейчас находятся на Корусанте, не так ли?

— Почему вы об этом спрашиваете? — насторожилась Лея.

— Как только о результатах переговоров будет объявлено в Новой Республике, наверняка найдутся недоброжелатели, что попытаются повлиять на вас, угрожая членам вашей семьи. Вы не согласны?

— Я доверяю своей охране, — хотела бы она быть полностью уверенной в своих словах.

— Когда вы не можете контролировать ситуацию лично, произойти может всё, что угодно, — резонно заметил Траун. — Разве не лучше будет детям находиться рядом со своей матерью?

— Похоже, вы быстро забыли о своих попытках похитить их для К'Баота. — Лея упрямо поджала губы.

— При всём уважении, советник, вы тогда были моим врагом, а К'Баот при всей своей нестабильности — союзником. Кроме того, я не принуждаю вас — всего лишь выражаю готовность помочь.

— Какой интерес вам мне помогать? — в бескорыстный альтруизм Трауна она не поверила бы и на секунду.

— Не хочу, чтобы всё, чего мы с вами достигли, перечеркнула нелепая случайность.

Лея серьёзно задумалась. Конечно, ей было бы гораздо спокойнее, находись Джейсен и Джейна как можно ближе — но довериться Трауну и Империи? Что, если Траун лишь ищет очередной инструмент давления? Последнее предположение, впрочем, Лея сочла слишком параноидальным: у Гранд-адмирала и без того достаточно способов на неё влиять.

— Пожалуй, вы правы, — вынесла вердикт Лея. И тут же добавила, стремясь внести ясность: — Но стоит вам попытаться меня обмануть, я сделаю всё, чтобы помешать вашим планам — как бы дорого это мне ни обошлось.

— Не думаю, что вам придётся воплощать в жизнь свои угрозы, — невозмутимо ответил Траун. — Ведь мы с вами на одной стороне.

***

Бывший Императорский Дворец стоял на ушах. Считанные часы назад Глава государства сделала официальное заявление, которого не ожидало, должно быть, ни одно из работавших здесь существ — за исключением тех, кто это заявление, собственно, и подготовил. Как стало известно, Лея Органа провела тайные переговоры с Гранд-адмиралом Трауном, и одним из пунктом договора, готовившегося к ратификации, стала ликвидация Новой Республики как государственного образования.

Как бы ни был велик авторитет Мон Мотмы, протесты сыпались со всех сторон. Пораженческие настроения по поводу войны с Империей в Сенате преобладали, так что свою долю поддержку Глава государства получила — однако молча примиряться с фактом, что решение принято путём каким угодно, но не демократическим, не собирался практически никто.

Несколько недель назад назначенный начальником охраны апартаментов Леи Органы-Соло, где сама она давно не появлялась — и сейчас причины тому были очевидны, — Ланс был бесконечно далёк от политики, но даже он видел, что хватит и малейшей искры, чтобы нарушить баланс. Буря могла грянуть в любую секунду.

В дальнем конце коридора появилась группа солдат. Ланс нервно хрустнул костяшками пальцев: гостей здесь сегодня не ждали, а в свете последних событий угроза могла происходить отовсюду. Присмотревшись, он заметил, что солдаты были в форме без опознавательных знаков. Лансу, закончившему военную академию во времена Палпатина, в манере их поведения виделось что-то имперское — что кардинально меняло ситуацию.

Почувствовав слабый укол паники, Ланс потянулся к кобуре с бластером.

— Кто вы? — потребовал он, готовый защищаться.

— Мы здесь по поручению советника Леи Органы-Соло. — Высокий мужчина — вероятно, главарь — вышел вперёд.

— Вы из Империи? — Ланс поднял бластер, прикидывая, скольких солдат успеет завалить, прежде чем погибнет.

— Да, — ответил мужчина и приподнял руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Послушайте, нас десять человек, а вы один. У вас нет ни шанса на победу, так что вы потеряете, если выслушаете меня?

— Не припомню, чтобы имперцы вели переговоры с повстанцами.

— Времена изменились. Причём гораздо сильнее, чем вы думаете. — Мужчина пожал плечами. — У меня при себе сообщение от советника. Хотите взглянуть?

— Да. — По правде, в глубине души Ланс не желал видеть ничьих сообщений. Когда Империя была исключительно врагом и ничем более, мир выглядел гораздо проще.

На небольшом голопроекторе высветилось дрожащее изображение. Не сказать, чтобы Ланс проводил рядом с ней много времени, но сомнений быть не могло. Говорила именно Лея Органа-Соло.

_— Полагаю, в тот момент, когда вы слушаете эту запись, уже объявлено о моих договорённостях с Империей. В связи с этим я посчитала лучшим вариантом для своих детей находиться на Оринде, куда я сейчас направляюсь, и теперь прошу вас не препятствовать имперским солдатам, посланным выполнить мою просьбу._

Ланс не мог поверить своим ушам — Лея Органа, известная всей Галактике как один из самых рьяных защитников свободы и демократии, мало того, что поддержала мир с Империей, так ещё и доверила имперцам благополучие своей семьи. Неужели мир настолько изменился за последние месяцы?

— Что, если госпожа советник записала сообщение под принуждением? — прокашлявшись, заговорил Ланс.

— И подставила собственных детей? Вы сами-то в это верите? — поинтересовался имперец.

Ланс, конечно, не верил, да и поступки советника поддавались простым объяснениям. Для ближайших родственников Органы-Соло Корусант на ближайшие дни станет одним из опаснейших мест в Галактике. Собственно, если бы не охрана ногри — которым Ланс пусть и не всецело доверял, но признавал их своеобразный профессионализм и преданность советнику — Ланс непременно занялся бы поисками надёжного убежища для детей.

— К слову сказать, как вы вообще сюда проникли? — уточнил Ланс, не желая сдаваться без боя.

— Разве не очевидно? — усмехнулся имперец. — Дворец принадлежал Императору, а вы отыскали далеко не все здешние потайные ходы.

Ланс не спешил отходить от заветного входа в апартаменты. Имперцы звучали на удивление убедительно, но поспешные действия легко могли нанести непоправимый вред. Впрочем, пока Ланс не сумеет определиться со своей готовностью доверять незваным гостям, из тупика не выйти — ну, или пока имперцам не надоест ждать результата его размышлений.

И, кстати говоря, с чего бы им вообще дожидаться ответа Ланса? Казалось бы, тем самым имперцы только увеличивали вероятность своего обнаружения. В голову как назло приходило лишь одно: кто-то — тот, кто прислал их сюда — попросил имперских солдат обойтись без кровопролития.

Несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление Ланса, все рациональные аргументы были против него.

— Если вы не лжёте, то должны знать, что детей советника охраняют ногри, а за их действия я не отвечаю, — сообщил он, вводя пароль на панели у входа.

Ланс точно знал, что имперцам не выйти отсюда живыми, стоит ногри усомниться в искренности их намерений. И когда спустя пятнадцать минут, показавшихся Лансу подозрительно похожими на вечность, имперские солдаты в самом деле вынесли близнецов Органы-Соло, он почувствовал нечто большее, чем обычное удивление.

— Как вы?.. — спросил Ланс, практически потеряв дар речи.

— Благодарю за содействие, — бросил предводитель имперцев, проигнорировал его вопрос.

Ланс при первой возможности связался с Мон Мотмой и, когда та подтвердила, что знает об эвакуации детей, наконец сумел выдохнуть с облегчением. Впервые в жизни у него появилось неодолимое желание спуститься в ближайшую кантину и выпить чего-нибудь покрепче.

***

К моменту прибытия на Оринду чувство вины совсем доконало Лею — пусть разум по-прежнему стоял на том, что недавние события являлись исключительно закономерным финалом, чувства кричали об обратном. Если бы только Лея сумела найти иной путь, неизвестный ни Трауну, ни политикам Новой Республики, всё могло произойти иначе. И ей не пришлось бы становиться врагом для тех, кто верил ей — и кому верила она.

От постоянных встреч с имперскими чиновниками и политиками — как-никак, Оринда была местом нахождения Имперского Правящего Совета и потому в определённом смысле столицей Империи — на душе легче не становилось. В сущности, многие из них, желая мелочно отыграться за прошлые поражения, специально действовали ей на нервы.

— О чём-то задумались? — вырвал Лею из размышлений очередной представитель высших эшелонов имперской власти.

— Нет, я... Ничего особенного. — Лея окончательно вернулась в реальность. — У вас ко мне какое-то дело?

— Я всего лишь хотел бы познакомиться с вами поближе, — неспешно ответил он. — К слову сказать, меня зовут Эдарос Дим. Я один из членов Правящего Совета.

Полумилитаристский стиль одежды, аристократические жесты и читавшееся во взгляде презрение к «повстанцам», посмевшим посягнуть на имперский порядок, — всё в собеседнике Леи выдавало классического имперца. Именно против таких людей боролся Альянс во времена своего существования.

— Лея Органа-Соло. — Усилием воли Лея заставила себя вспомнить, что находится не на поле боя. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что для близкого знакомства наши взгляды слишком разнятся.

— Возможно, нынче у нас больше шансов найти точки соприкосновения, — возразил Дим. — Ведь именно благодаря вам Империя вскоре вернёт былое величие.

Лея не желала слышать подобных слов, даже осознавая их истинность — только не от этого человека.

— Империи в том виде, в котором её создал Палпатин, больше нет. И не будет, пока я жива.

— А для людей вроде меня места в вашей новой Империи может и не найтись, — усмехнулся Дим с налётом издёвки. — Я верно улавливаю ход ваших мыслей?

— Отчасти, — осторожно подтвердила Лея.

— Неужели вы до сих пор считаете нас подонками и карикатурными злодеями? — вздохнул он. — Каким же тогда образом, позвольте спросить, вы планируете работать со своим будущим правительством? Оно ведь будет преимущественно имперским.

— Почему вас так интересует моё благополучие?

— Благополучие Галактики, — поправил её Дим. — Можете мне не верить, но никто здесь не желает зла ради зла. Более того, любому правителю-автократу известно, что ключ к его долгой и процветающей жизни — довольство населения его государства.

— Императору Палпатину в том числе? — сухо поинтересовалась Лея.

— Я польщён тем, что вы ставите меня в один ряд со столь известным человеком, однако бросьте бессмысленную игру в слова. Да и при Империи Палпатина множество разумных жило гораздо лучше, чем при Республике. Демократия только провоцирует нестабильность — уверен, вы это знаете на примере своего государства.

— Если ценой стабильности должна стать потеря гражданских прав, чего стоит такая стабильность?

— Судя по тому, что вы и сами в конечном итоге поддержали Империю, мне нет нужды давать ответ.

Лея замолкла — крыть было нечем.

— Не хотел вас обидеть, — добавил Дим, — однако...

Прерывая беседу, к ним подошла — или скорее подбежала — Мара Джейд, явно чем-то встревоженная. Странно было видеть такой бывшую Руку Императора, которой прежде удавалось сохранять самоконтроль вопреки всему. Должно быть, случилось что-то серьёзное. Очень, очень серьёзное.

Когда Мара заговорила, сердце Леи пропустило удар.

— Мон Мотма убита.

Короткая фраза стала для Леи ударом под дых.

— Это точно? — уточнила Лея, хотя предчувствие — Сила? — нашёптывало ей, что спрашивать незачем.

— Да. — Мара коротко кивнула. — Сомнений быть не может.

— Как... как всё произошло? — Лея чувствовала, как почва, и без того довольно вязкая, совсем ускользает у неё из-под ног.

— Наёмный убийца проник в кабинет Главы государства. Хватило одного выстрела.

Лея отвела взгляд. Мон Мотма всю жизнь была для неё другом, наставницей и опорой, поддерживала её в самые тяжёлые времена, никогда не отказывая в помощи. И теперь Мон погибла.

Как погибла и надежда урегулировать конфликт между Новой Республикой и Империей миром — республиканские политики неизбежно обвинят в смерти Главы государства Трауна. И некому теперь убеждать Сенат в том, что имперскому Гранд-адмиралу нет смысла срывать перемирие. Некому сохранять нараставший раскол от перехода в военную сферу.

— Был ли пойман преступник? — поинтересовался Эдарос Дим, о присутствии которого Лея успела позабыть.

— Насколько я поняла, — ответила Мара, призадумавшись, — наёмник попытался совершить самоубийство, когда охрана загнала его в тупик. Но не достиг успеха — так что у нас есть шанс выяснить, кто за этим стоит.

— Вот как. — На лице Дима Лея почудилось смутное беспокойство, тут же сменившееся застывшей маской надменности. — В таком случае, будем надеяться, что виновник трагического события не избежит заслуженного наказания. Но что теперь будете делать вы, принцесса?

— Я?.. — растерялась Лея, не сразу осознав, что имперец обращается к ней.

— Полагаю, вашей целью было избежать продолжения боевых действий. Но теперь войны не избежать: если не против Империи, то внутри Новой Республики. Продолжите ли вы настаивать на выполнении договора с нами, тем самым провоцируя гражданскую войну внутри своего государства?

— Правда в том, — заговорила Лея, глубоко вдохнув, — что Мон Мотма не желала бы ни одной из этих возможностей. Однако в Сенате немало тех, кто однозначно останется сторонником договора с Империи, и выход соответствующего числа систем из состава Новой Республики в любом случае означает гражданскую войну — в той или иной форме. Если только удастся убедить в этом как можно больше оставшихся сенаторов... Возможно, оставшись в меньшинстве, воинствующие противники Империи поумерят свой пыл. Иного способа избежать лишних жертв я не вижу.

— И кто же убедит Сенат? Вас ведь слушать не станут — только не с учётом вашей роли в составлении договора, — напомнил Дим.

— Посмотрим, — решительно отрезала Лея. — Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

— Вижу, всё никак не избавитесь от бесполезного идеализма, — покачал головой он. — Настоятельно рекомендую вам обдумать вопрос серьёзнее, прежде чем принимать скоропалительные решения.

— А вы, как я вижу, знаете, как следует поступить, — со злым сарказмом — совсем непохоже на себя — проговорила Лея. — Не поделитесь ли тогда советом?

— Почему нет? — отреагировал Дим, пропуская мимо ушей очевидный выпад в свою сторону. — Вы могли бы на законодательном уровне запретить выход систем из Новой Республики, и тогда ваше государство, возможно, протянет ещё немного.

— Пока Империя нас не растопчет? — прохладно осведомилась Лея.

— Ну, вы ведь верите в эффективность демократии, — рассмеялся он. — Отличная возможность доказать свою точку зрения на деле, разве нет?

— Зря вы думаете, что так легко меня спровоцируете, — сообщила ему Лея. — Неужели так сильно боитесь потерять власть?

— Не скрою, власть привлекательна, — признал Дим. — Хотя и подходит отнюдь не всем. Но вы делаете поспешные выводы. Результат нынешнего противостояния, пожалуй, лишит меня некоторых полномочий, это верно. Однако не думаю, что одного только вашего слова хватит, чтобы полностью отстранить меня от управления.

— Думайте, как хотите.

— Что же, позволим времени решить за нас, — заключил он. — Позвольте мне на этом закончить нашу с вами увлекательную беседу — есть некоторые дела, что требуют моего незамедлительного внимания.

Вежливо кивнув, Дим отошёл от Леи с Марой и вскоре исчез из поля зрения. Лея с удивлёнием заметила, что бывшая Рука Императора проводила имперца долгим подозрительным взглядом.

— Что-то не так? — на всякий случай спросила Лея.

— Кто знает? — неопределённо ответила Мара. — Его поведение абсолютно нормально для человека его происхождения и положения. Но его эмоции... С ними что-то странное. Не могу их прочитать, как ни стараюсь. — Она с досадой покачала головой. — Если дело не в моих способностях, то... В общем, такие люди бывают — и если всё именно так, как я думаю, с этим человеком следует быть настороже.

— Здесь со всеми следует быть настороже, — вздохнула Лея. — Так или иначе, пора разбираться с хаосом в Сенате.

***

Эдарос Дим ощутил острое желание разозлиться — и тут же сознательным усилием выдвинул его из сознания. Врождённое хладнокровие было одним из самых ценных талантов Эдароса. После выдающегося интеллекта, разумеется.

Не то чтобы Эдарос совсем не испытывал эмоций, но большинство из них были настолько лёгкими и поверхностными, что не заслуживали внимания. Только иррациональная злость и столь же яростное удовольствие временами ярко вспыхивали в его разуме — их, впрочем, Эдарос научился если не полностью отстранять от мыслительного процесса, то контролировать.

План — быть может, далеко не превосходный, но имевший здоровый шанс на успех — дал трещину. С другой стороны, главная проблема касалась вовсе не поимки исполнителя убийства. Всё зависело от того, как тщательно Траун станет размышлять над вопросом, кому же наиболее выгодно политическое убийство — и от того, как решит поступить с автором заговора.

Эдарос мог бы попытаться ликвидировать своих соучастников, прежде чем те выдадут лидера, спасая свою шкуру, но у него не было ресурсов проделать это настолько чисто, насколько необходимо. Только не под носом у Гранд-адмирала.

Ещё Эдарос мог бы сбежать — собственно, именно такой выход подсказывало рациональное мышление — и потерять всё, что имел, без надежды на возвращение хотя бы тени былого величия.

Нет, Эдарос слишком ценил свои достижения. Конечно, он сознавал, что жажда власти иррациональна, но как он мог идти против своих собственных желаний? Пусть ставки в этой игре беспредельно высоки, выигрыш стоит того.

И Эдарос вновь шёл на риск, рассчитывая, что случай не обернётся против него.

***

Несмотря на сопутствующие обстоятельства, Лея была искренне рада видеть Люка.

Сейчас она сидела на просторном диване за журнальным столиком, позволяя себе на время отвлечься от политики — разговоры с сенаторами Новой Республики проходили не легче, чем с осточертевшими имперцами.

Люк прошёл в комнату в сопровождении конвоя вооружённых штурмовиков. Лея неоднократно просила Трауна освободить её брата, однако Гранд-адмирал был непреклонен: пока Люк не примет однозначного решения насчёт выставленного ему предложения, он останется имперским заключённым.

— Ты в порядке? — сразу же спросил Люк, похоже, чувствовавший себя виноватым за то, что позволил захватить себя в плен.

— Да. — Лея не стала рассказывать ему об убийстве Мон Мотмы и его последствиях — говорить она планировала о другом. — Как ты?

— Как видишь. — Люк кисло кивнул в сторону штурмовиков. — Траун хочет, чтобы я учил чувствительных к Силе разумных. Для Империи.

— Ты отказался? — предположила Лея.

— Они сказали, что будут ждать столько, сколько придётся, — ответил он после неловкого кивка. — Но я не могу сделать этого. Даже ради свободы Веджа и его парней. Ни Бен, ни Йода, ни мой отец не хотели бы, чтобы я так поступил.

— Я мало знаю о философии джедаев, но разве ты не принесёшь больше пользы, находясь на свободе? По крайней мере, у тебя будет возможность сделать хоть что-нибудь.

— Если при этом я буду выполнять приказы Империи, где гарантии, что я совершу больше добра, чем зла? — Люк помотал головой. — Речь ведь идёт даже не обо мне. Если тем, кого я обучу, прикажут убивать — а им прикажут — ответственность за это будет лежать на мне.

— Пусть ты станешь отказываться снова и снова, Траун всё равно найдёт тех, кто владеет Силой и даст своё согласие. У него есть собственный телохранитель, бывший в прошлом Рукой Императора, и у него есть Мара.

— Мара Джейд? — удивился Люк. — Я думал, она порвала с Империей.

По правде говоря, Лея тоже так думала до недавнего времени. Но она видела, насколько более ровными стали отношения Мары с Лайемом Трентом, насколько легко она общается с имперскими военными и чиновниками. Вероятно, Мара пока не совершила окончательный выбор, но Лея подозревала, что на возможное предложение Трауна она ответит согласием.

— Это... довольно неоднозначно, — сказала Лея, сворачивая тему. — В любом случае, ты должен понимать, что, находясь за решеткой, уж точно ничего не изменишь.

— Мне нужно подумать, — наконец ответил Люк.

Лея облегчённо откинулась на спинку дивана. Она искренне надеялась, что её брат выберет свободу — именно по озвученным причинам. В конце концов, если дети Леи пожелают связать свою жизнь с Силой, ей не хотелось бы, чтобы единственными их учителями оказались бывшие слуги Императора.

***

Всё было плохо.

Нет, не так. Всё было _очень_ плохо.

Собственно, ещё немного, и Лея отчаянно схватилась бы за голову, начисто игнорируя возможных свидетелей. Ситхов Эдарос Дим оказался прав — её не слушали. Попросту не желали слушать.

Лея записала целую речь для Сената, которая была затем показана на очередном внеочередном заседании и не то чтобы не повлияла не сенаторов совсем... Но в сравнении с тем, на что Лея надеялась, эффект был минимален.

Ещё и надоевший Борск Фей'лиа подливал масла в огонь. Лея могла понять, почему ботан, несмотря на явную невыгодность такой позиции в долгосрочной перспективе, ратовал за войну против Империи — после всех бед, свалившихся на Ботавуи в течение правления Палпатина, ботаны не приняли бы иного мнения от своего сенатского представителя. Но мало было Ботавуи, Фей'лиа перетягивал на свою сторону сотни систем.

В катастрофу всё превратилось, когда по итогам инициированного ботаном голосования в Сенате Новая Республика отказалась ратифицировать мирный договор. И теперь Лея отчаянно пыталась убедить Трауна выждать ещё немного, прежде чем идти на Корусант войной. По большей части безуспешно — что неудивительно при шаткости её позиции.

— Вы говорили, что не хотите войны, — в который раз повторила Лея.

— Я говорил, что хотел бы при возможности избежать бессмысленного кровопролития, — снова отвечал Траун, и сам по всей видимости утомлённый повторявшимся спором. — Многие из ваших сторонников выразили готовность оказать поддержку в случае наступления боевых действий. Кроме того, как мне известно, адмирал Акбар связался с вами и пообещал выступление большей части флота Новой Республики на нашей стороне.

— Это так, но... — запнулась Лея. — Но война — последнее средство, к которому возможно прибегнуть только тогда, когда других способов достичь победы больше нет.

— Не обманывайте себя, советник. Сенат в нынешнем своём состоянии не способен набрать достаточное число голосов для ратификации договора, и вам это известно не хуже моего. — Алые глаза Гранд-адмирала сверкнули решимостью. — Если Новая Республика не отдаст нам Корусант сама, мы возьмём его силой.

— И нет ни единого способа вас переубедить? — отчаянно выдохнула Лея.

— Не беспокойтесь, советник, у нас достаточно сил, чтобы гарантировать победу.

Военную победу — победу, которая достигается лишь ценой жизней разумных существ. И одна-единственная жизнь стоит куда дороже любого другого преимущества — но даже если бы Лея озвучила свои мысли, Траун не послушал бы. Он был стратегом, и жизни в его мировосприятии выглядели фигурами, которыми можно пожертвовать при необходимости.

***

— Сражаться на стороне Империи я не буду. И точка, — отрезал Хан.

После потерянного — по вине Империи, между прочим — груза и последовавшей истории с Джаббой Хаттом, после Вейдера и ситхова карбонита Хан скорее полез бы в глотку к сарлакку, чем стал имперским прихвостнем. С идеей временного сотрудничества он бы смирился, но речь шла о Трауне — и тут одной битвой не отделаешься. Слишком хорошо Хан помнил, чем в итоге закончил Каррде, планировавший сохранять нейтралитет.

Так что Хан отказывался, решительно и безапелляционно. Даже если для этого приходилось вступать в конфронтацию с Леей.

— И как тогда ты поступишь? — воскликнула она со злостью в голосе. — Бросишь своих детей, бросишь Новую Республику?

— Новая Республика сейчас, знаешь ли, понятие расплывчатое, — буркнул Хан. — Серьёзно, я тебя ни в чём не обвиняю. Но мне нужен перерыв. Чем сражаться неизвестно на чьей стороне, не лучше ли остаться в стороне?

— Поступай так, как посчитаешь нужным, — поразительно быстро уступила Лея. — Я понимаю, тебе нужно время — но прошу тебя об одном. Не убегай.

— Не убегу, — усмехнулся Хан, почувствовав на языке привкус лжи, и оставил мимолётный поцелуй на губах жены, прежде чем уйти.

***

Имперский флот готовился к отбытию.

Треугольники звёздных разрушителей, ломаные очертания кораблей поменьше и точки истребителей и шаттлов — Лея смотрела и внутри неё поднимался ужас от мысли, что вскоре все эти машины вступят в бой, чтобы убивать солдат государства, созданию которого Лея посвятила свою жизнь.

Сколько Лея ни пыталась изгнать из разума излишне навязчивую идею, сколько ни силилась отстраниться, ничего не помогало. Ничего не менялось, только не к лучшему. И Лея продолжала обвинять себя, задавая один и тот же молчаливый вопрос.

_Что же она наделала?.._


	7. Глава 7

Эдарос Дим будто только и ждал, чтобы появиться в самый тяжёлый для Леи момент. И почему из всех мест орбитальной станции он пришёл именно сюда, к одному из обзорных иллюминаторов?

— Значит, война? — почти мечтательно спросил Дим, похоже, восхищённый зрелищем флота, готового к бою.

— Вы, должно быть, рады, что всё произошло именно так, как вы предсказывали, — бесцветно ответила Лея.

— Меня удивляет, что вы только теперь признали мою правоту. Впрочем, это больше не имеет значения.

В последнем предложении Лея явственно услышала горечь. Странно, но Дим вёл себя куда более эмоционально, чем в их предыдущую встречу.

— Что-то случилось? — Не то чтобы Лею действительно интересовало благополучие имперца, но удержаться от вопроса она не смогла.

— Время истекает, — задумчиво произнёс Дим. — С вами это тоже произойдёт, как и с любым разумным. Однажды.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я... — Он обеспокоенно обернулся и увидел отряд штурмовиков, направлявшийся в их сторону. — Похоже, я заболтался, — вздохнул он. — Вот и пробил час.

Офицер, командовавший отрядом вежливо кивнул Лее и повернулся к Диму.

— Прошу вас пройти со мной, сэр, — сказал офицер.

— Я арестован? — требовательно уточнил Дим — тоном человека, привыкшего отдавать приказы.

— Да, сэр.

— Тогда будьте добры сделать всё по форме, капитан. — Он недовольно цокнул языком. — Или я даже этого, по-вашему, не заслуживаю?

— Эдарос Дим, вы арестованы по обвинению в государственной измене, — послушно исправился офицер и достал наручники.

— Это действительно необходимо?

Не дождавшись ответной реакции, Дим всё же протянул руки вперёд, позволяя сковать свои запястья, и посмотрел в сторону Леи.

— Вполне возможно, мы больше не увидимся, — сообщил он. — Приятно было с вами познакомиться, принцесса.

И штурмовики увели его, чеканя шаг по начищенному дроидами до блеска полу.

— Что здесь происходит? — обратилась Лея к оставшемуся на месте офицеру.

— Этот человек ответственен за убийство Мон Мотмы, мадам.

— Так значит, он заказчик? — Лея почувствовала, как изнутри поднялся гнев.

— Следствие пока не закончено, — ответил офицер. — Но все улики указывают на него.

Лея отвернулась к иллюминатору и вновь окинула взглядом военные корабли.

— Значит, вот насколько привлекательна власть?.. — тихо, почти про себя проговорила она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

***

Капитан Пеллеон отнюдь не разделял уверенности Гранд-адмирала Трауна в безоговорочной победе над силами Новой Республики. И беспокоил его в первую очередь вовсе не враг — он знал, что те, кто в грядущем сражении выступят на стороне Империи, многократно превосходят защитников Корусанта по своей численности — но собственные союзники.

— Вас что-то тревожит, капитан? — донёсшийся сзади вкрадчивый голос Трауна заставил Пеллеона резко прокашляться. — Считаете, нам не выиграть этот бой?

Они стояли на мостике «Химеры», за иллюминаторами которого проносились однообразные полосы гиперпространства. Мысленно ругая себя за оплошность, Пеллеон развернулся лицом к Гранд-адмиралу и отдал ему честь.

— Дело не в этом, сэр, — осторожно ответил Пеллеон. — Меня волнует вопрос взаимодействия имперского флота с силами адмирала Акбара. Вы полагаете, они станут беспрекословно подчиняться тем, с кем недавно боролись?

— Увидим, — коротко ответил Траун.

— Но что, если это ловушка?

— Не думаю. Вспомните, капитан: адмирал Акбар предложил помощь не мне, а Лее Органе. Он не из тех, кто так легко предаёт старую дружбу в угоду военному преимуществу. — Траун задумчиво взглянул вдаль. — И потом, Акбару известно не хуже нашего, что единственная разница отнюдь не в исходе сражения — лишь в потерях сторон.

— Как скажете, сэр.

Хотел бы Пеллеон обладать способностью Гранд-адмирала так легко отмахиваться от любых сомнений — поистине хотел бы.

— Прибытие в точку рандеву через десять стандартных минут, — объявил Пеллеон, сверяясь с данными на приборной панели.

В каюте Трауна было необычно многолюдно: помимо самого Гранд-адмирала и Пеллеона, здесь находились Лея Органа — она, несмотря на очевидный поздний срок беременности и пережитые потрясения, категорически настояла на своём участии, — Трент, чьему присутствию Пеллеон был в кои-то веки рад, и Мара Джейд, стоявшая поодаль от остальных.

— Скажите, вы умышленно выбрали местом встречи Билбринджи? — вмешалась Лея Органа.

— Из желания напомнить адмиралу Акбару об одной из самых громких его неудач? — уточнил Траун. — Разумеется, нет. Это место исключительно удобно по стратегическим соображениям, и тот факт, что именно тут произошла наша с адмиралом последняя встреча, — лишь совпадение.

— Крайне подозрительное совпадение.

— Вы снова сомневаетесь в том, что мы с вами на одной стороне?

— Один из тех, кто, как предполагалось, находился на нашей стороне, послужил причиной сегодняшнего сражения, — холодно напомнила Органа.

— К сожалению, советник, от всевозможных случайностей застраховаться невозможно. А к вопросу о виновнике смерти Главы Новой Республики мы, если позволите, вернёмся по завершении битвы.

Дискуссию прервал звук входящего сообщения с мостика. Нажатием пары клавиш Пеллеон открыл полученный файл и громко сообщил:

— Флагман «Химера» прибыл в пункт назначения. И... командующий флотом Новой Республики запрашивает канал связи с вами, сэр.

— Выведите его на меня, капитан, — попросил Траун, и Пеллеон немедленно выполнил приказ.

Над столом Гранд-адмирала засветилась оттенками голубого голограмма мон-каламари — без сомнения, это был адмирал Акбар.

— Как я вижу, вы верны своему слову, адмирал, — заметил Траун.

— Это так, — подтвердил Акбар без особого энтузиазма. — Предлагаю в таком случае обсудить наши дальнейшие действия.

— Прежде чем делиться своими планами, я хотел бы уточнить один немаловажный аспект нашего с вами сотрудничества. У флота может быть только один главнокомандующий, и я хочу быть уверенным, что ваши солдаты будут беспрекословно подчиняться полученным указаниям — даже если у них появятся причины для сомнений в их оправданности. Вы можете дать мне подобную гарантию?

— Те, кто прибыли со мной, сделали добровольный осознанный выбор, — после заминки ответил Акбар. — Но я прошу вас не требовать от них невозможного. Не требовать абсолютного доверия по отношению к тем, кого некоторые из них считали врагами всю свою сознательную жизнь.

— Понимаю, — как показалось Пеллеону, нехотя согласился Траун.

— Тогда перейдём к делу. Каков план атаки?

— Поскольку, как вы уже заметили, наши флоты едва ли способны на филигранное исполнение совместных манёвров, план будет максимально прост. Учитывая численное преимущество и отсутствие сильного командования у противника, мы можем позволить себе прямолинейность: пусть основная часть наших сил осуществит лобовую атаку, тогда как небольшая эскадра отрежет вражеский флот от Корусанта. Не хотелось бы переносить затяжной бой на поверхность планеты.

— Не слишком ли предсказуемо? — засомневался Акбар.

— В этом и смысл, адмирал. Кто бы ни командовал обороной Корусанта, он неизбежно будет ждать хитрости с нашей стороны.

— Однако хитрость не в том, чтобы придерживаться сложной стратегии, а в том, чтобы обмануть ожидания врага, — догадался он.

— Верно. Кроме того, никто не ожидает, что я позволю соединениям флота Новой Республики играть ключевую роль в атаке — и именно поэтому мы так и поступим. Ваши корабли смогут почти беспрепятственно обойти поле боя — их посчитают разве что приманкой — и отрезать противнику путь к отступлению.

— Но неужели вы нам настолько доверяете?

— Это не доверие, адмирал, — сухо усмехнулся Траун. — Холодный расчёт.

***

Космос над Корусантом, долгие тысячелетия пробывшим столицей Галактики — и потому желанной целью для любого захватчика, озарился вспышками выстрелов и взрывов. Из дикой мешанины истребителей, исполнявших невероятные трюки в смертельной гонке, почти невозможно было отличить друзей от врагов: солдаты Новой Республики сражались за обе стороны, и только имперские корабли могли стать надёжными ориентирами.

В оперативном штабе на борту флагмана защитников Корусанта царила пессимистичная атмосфера. На экранах вспыхивали, сменяя друг друга, картинки и цифры, но и без сводок с поля боя положение дел было вполне очевидно.

— Знаю, многие из вас верят в неизбежность поражения, — громко заговорил Мил Марн, салластанец, выбранный остатками разбежавшегося Сената новым главнокомандующим. — Это правда, что ситуация тяжёлая. Правда, что нас слишком мало для того, чтобы выстроить полноценную и надёжную оборону. Но... — Он намеренно выдержал паузу. — Вы, все, кто находится сегодня здесь, кто рискует своими жизнями в космическом вакууме, кто выбрал стоять до конца за свои идеалы, неужели вы готовы так легко сдаться?

— Пути назад нет, — продолжил он. — И только от нас зависит будущее Галактики, и потому мы будем бороться, пока не победим — за свободу, за демократию и за Республику.

Со всех сторон посыпались одобрительные возгласы, но Ньюман только тихо вздохнул: пламенные речи, конечно, дело хорошее, да вот ими одними войны не выиграть. И будто в такт его мыслям один из штабных тактиков объявил:

— Небольшая группировка вражеского флота приближается к Корусанту.

— Принадлежность? — уточнил Марн.

— Флот адмирала Акбара.

— Нас хотят оттеснить от планеты и окружить, — предположил Ньюман.

— Думаете, Траун доверил бы подобную задачу вчерашним солдатам Новой Республики? Это определённо ловушка, — отрезал Марн.

— Вспомните Билбринджи. Траун пытается нас запутать, и, если вы пойдёте у него на поводу, закончится всё не лучше.

— Здесь не Билбринджи, и я не адмирал Акбар.

— Я _был_ при Билбринджи, адмирал, — напомнил Ньюман. — И не собираюсь повторять ошибок, совершённых нами там. Не недооценивайте нашего врага.

— Какого высокого мнения вы бы ни были о Трауне, он всегда был и остаётся имперцем, — уверенно сказал Марн, — и потому считает республиканцев мятежниками, а на поле боя — простым расходным материалом, не более того. Мы не будем отдельно сосредотачивать огонь на них и будем придерживаться прежней тактики — и это решение окончательно.

Ньюман не стал спорить, а лишь незаметно закатил глаза. Если Марн слишком предвзят, чтобы принять единственно верное решение, Ньюману придётся действовать самостоятельно.

Дождавшись, пока члены штаба не переключат внимание на кого-нибудь ещё, Ньюман покинул помещение и вызвал свой шаттл. Если он не успеет воплотить в жизнь план, оставленный на чёрный день, Новая Республика обречена.

***

Лея напряжённо всматривалась в движение цветных точек на экране, гадая, увенчается ли успехом задумка Трауна. Так легко было забыть, что за каждой из этих точек скрывается настоящий корабль с настоящим экипажем на борту — и, когда точка гаснет, умирают разумные существа тоже по-настоящему.

_По вине Леи._

Когда часть флота, отправленная адмиралом Акбаром к Корусанту, без особых потерь подобралась к своей цели и в действительности заставила защитников планеты отступать, Лея позволила себе перевести дух. Верно, что она совершала ошибки — и верно, что некоторые из этих ошибок стоили многих жизней — но выбор был сделан.

— Похоже, у нас проблема, сэр, — обратился капитан Пеллеон к Трауну, и Лее совсем не понравилось, как изменился его тон.

— Кто-то решил героически погибнуть, захватив с собой как можно больше противников, не так ли? — отозвался Траун, не переставая наблюдать за ходом битвы.

— Не совсем. Думаю, вам лучше взглянуть лично.

На свободном пространстве каюты Трауна развернулась голограмма разумного, одетого в форму адмирала Новой Республики — точно не человека, но, должно быть, близкого к человеческому вида. Лея нахмурилась, пытаясь припомнить, где и когда встречала его прежде.

— Меня зовут Ньюман, и я хочу выдвинуть ультиматум. — Точно. Лея вспомнила, что однажды видела его в обществе адмирала Акбара. — Как вы можете видеть, мой крейсер сейчас находится над поверхностью Корусанта. На его борту находятся боеприпасы, способные выжечь всё живое на площади до нескольких тысяч квадратных километров. — Ньюман на пару секунд остановился, переводя дух.

— Кроме того, у меня есть коды отключения планетарной системы обороны. Так что если вы продолжите наступление, погибнут миллионы невинных жителей планеты. И ровно то же самое произойдёт, если вы собьёте мой корабль. — И он отключил связь.

В каюте повисла тяжёлая тишина. Лея не хуже остальных осознавала, что слова Ньюмана вовсе не пустые угрозы: в его взгляде ясно читалась решимость довести дело до конца, пусть и ценой своей жизни. Именно такую решимость Лея не единожды видела на лицах своих товарищей во времена Альянса.

— Возможно ли перехватить управление планетарными щитами? — спросил у Леи Траун.

— Я не...

— В этом нет необходимости, — перебила её Мара. — Достаточно взять крейсер на абордаж.

— Если что-нибудь пойдёт не так, погибнут миллионы разумных. Это слишком рискованно, — возразила Лея.

— Риск неизбежен.

— Согласен, — вмешался Трент. — Сложная тактика здесь бесполезна.

— Даже если и так, как мы сможем переправить на крейсер абордажную команду, достаточно большую, чтобы рассчитывать на успех?

— Нам хватит и пары человек, — заявила Мара. — Если, конечно, пойду я, — она кивнула в сторону Трента, — и он.

Телохранитель Трауна, похоже, и сам был удивлён поступившим от Мары предложением. Тем не менее, он хмыкнул и подтвердил:

— Это и правда неплохая идея. Что скажете, Гранд-адмирал?


	8. Глава 8

Изогнутые коридоры крейсера казались Маре подозрительно пустыми. Ничего удивительного в этом, разумеется, не было: вряд ли командир, ведущий своих солдат на вероятную смерть, стал бы полностью комплектовать экипаж. И всё же ей постоянно чудилось, что нечто зловещее притаилось за следующими дверями.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — вслух призналась она.

— Об этом тебе говорит Сила или только собственная неуверенность? — поинтересовался Трент, шагавший чуть позади.

— Не знаю, — огрызнулась Мара, злясь на свою слабость.

Пусть и открытый, шлем скафандра неприятно ограничивал обзор, но, учитывая, что они пока что не имели понятия, как именно будут отсюда выбираться, остаться в скафандре было меньшей из двух зол. Смерть в вакууме могла оказаться не из приятных.

На борт крейсера Мара с Трентом попали без особых трудностей. Небольшому кораблю — не в последнюю очередь благодаря интуиции пилота, обострённой Силой — удалось избежать прямых попаданий и приземлиться на теневой стороне крейсера. Дальнейшее было исключительно вопросом техники — ну, и наличия световых мечей.

— Тебе доводилось бывать на кораблях этого типа? — уточнил Трент.

— Нет. — Мара с досадой покачала головой. — Будь это трофей, доставшийся от Империи... С Новой Республикой я работала всего несколько месяцев.

— Ты была скорее по части контрабандистов, не так ли?

В ответ она лишь фыркнула — хотя, не находись они на территории врага, Мара преподала бы Тренту наглядный урок о границах дозволенного. Один только факт, что между ними быстро установились — поразительно устойчивые, надо сказать — рабочие отношения, не означал ровным счётом ничего.

Поскольку ни один из диверсантов не разбирался в устройстве крейсера Новой Республики, им стоило найти информационный терминал, а вместе с ним и схему помещений. И желательно было при этом оставить за собой минимум следов: время не играло против Мары с Трентом ровно до момента поднятия тревоги.

Издалека услышав звук чьих-то шагов, Мара затаилась в тени ближайшей колонны — освещение на корабле, похоже, работало в полсилы — и жестом попросила Трента следовать за ней. Вскоре мимо них прошёл мужчина-человек в форме техника, изучавший что-то на своём инфопланшете настолько увлечённо, что диверсанты остались незамеченными.

Несмотря на предостерегающее шипение Мары, Трент скользнул за спину техника, и, стоило тому замереть, заподозрив неладное, как Трент свернул ему шею. Мара подхватила тело и помогла Тренту оттащить его с прохода.

Мара опустилась на корточки и, обшарив многочисленные карманы формы техника, обнаружила пропуск.

— Ты искал это? — прохладно осведомилась она, выпрямившись.

— Да, это. — Трент попытался выхватить пропуск из пальцев Мары. — Неужели злишься?

— Необязательно было его убивать.

— Конечно. Но иначе он сообщил бы о нашем вторжении при первой возможности.

— Резонно, — заставила себя ответить Мара.

Она разозлилась гораздо сильнее, чем следовало по настолько мелкому поводу. Да и дело было вовсе не в убийстве — в том, что Трент вновь и вновь оказывался прав. И чего тогда стоили ценности Леи Органы и Люка Скайуокера, которые Мара до недавнего времени полагала, что разделяла, если реальность так часто требовала отступления от них?

Заставив себя сконцентрироваться на деле, Мара приложила пропуск к панели у одной из дверей. Заглянув в открывшийся проём, она обнаружила складское помещение, в одном из углов которого нашёлся терминал. Пока Трент укладывал убитого техника за одним из стеллажей склада — чтобы тело не обнаружили в ближайшие часы, — Мара загрузила карту на инфопланшет.

Следующие десять стандартных минут пути в сторону командного мостика прошли без особых препятствий, пока диверсанты не столкнулись с необходимостью пройти через пост охраны. Не сомневаться можно было в двух вещах: во-первых, республиканец Ньюман, заваривший всю кашу, находился на мостике, поскольку только оттуда он мог полностью контролировать исполнение своего плана, и, следовательно, во-вторых, на посту, служившем главным препятствием для незваных гостей, находилась целая толпа охраны.

— Готова? — серьёзно спросил Трент.

Вопрос был хорошим, хотя Трент и задал его только потому, что в случае поражения погибнут они оба. Готова ли Мара? Готова ли она войти в следующую комнату и убить всех, кто встанет на её пути? Готова ли она, в конце концов, вернуться в исходную точку долгого путешествия — и вновь стать убийцей, для которого нет ничего важнее цели?

Обратный путь, в прошлый раз отнявший у Мары буквально всё, чем она когда-то жила, теперь окончательно станет недосягаемым. Только вот она уже зашла слишком далеко, чтобы искать другие способы.

— Готова. — Мара кивнула, прогоняя из головы лишние мысли.

***

— Техник сорок пятого отсека не вышел на связь, — доложил один из подчинённых начальнику охраны крейсера.

— Тот, который должен был проверить сбой системы проверки герметичности?

Начальник охраны — Пирс — устало вздохнул. Все члены команды, поддержавшие безумный, по правде говоря, план адмирала, ходили по самому краю между смертью ради исполнения угрозы и самовольным судом со стороны своих. Теперь ещё и с техником — Пирс никак не мог припомнить его имя — что-то случилось.

— Отправьте кого-нибудь ещё проверить, — решил Пирс, махнув рукой на возможную угрозу.

В конце концов, все они были живыми мертвецами, не более того.

Дверь, ведущая как раз с той стороны корабля, где исчез невезучий техник, открылась, хотя время смены патруля ещё не подошло. Первым, на что обратил внимание Пирс, были вовсе не лица пришедших, но горевшие в их руках световые мечи — такие ему до сих пор не доводилось видеть вживую.

_Неужели джедаи?_

И только когда воздух вокруг наполнился беспорядочными вспышками бластеров, Пирс вспомнил о тревожной кнопке.

***

Врагов и правда было немало, учитывая размер помещения, — не меньше двух десятков — и, конечно, все они были вооружены. Маре приходилось прикладывать огромные усилия только для того, чтобы не терять контакта с Силой и продолжать отражать все выстрелы бластеров. Подобные сражения успели стать для Мары непривычными.

Спустя долгую минуту она всё-таки сумела найти свой темп и вслед за Трентом перешла в нападение. Да, так и должно было быть с самого начала — когда взгляд успевает поймать каждое значимое движение противников, а собственному световому мечу достаточно лишь задать направление, остальное руки сделают сами.

Когда рука одного из охранников потянулась к кнопке тревоги, Маре пришлось на мгновение отвлечься, а Трент был слишком далеко, чтобы помочь. Совершив головокружительный прыжок, Мара проткнула охранника насквозь — ровно на полсекунды позже, чем взвыла сирена, ударяя по ушам.

Мара не успела — а значит, счёт пошёл на секунды.

Покинув пост охраны, они пробирались вперёд гораздо быстрее, несмотря на прибывавшие подкрепления. Простор коридора давал пространство для манёвра, и, кроме того, движение к мостику вышло на передний план.

Судя по тому, что крейсер продолжал висеть над поверхностью Корусанта, Ньюман не стал ударяться в панику и преждевременно воплощать в жизнь свою угрозу — следовательно, Мара с Трентом ещё не проиграли.

***

Порядком потрёпанный родианец в форме охраны вбежал на командный мостик и наспех отдал честь. Ньюман кивнул, разрешая докладывать: сработавший недавно сигнал тревоги был плохим знаком.

— На корабле... посторонние, сэр.

— Сколько и откуда?

— Мы пока не выяснили, — родианец помотал головой. — Должно быть, они незаметно пристыковались в слепой зоне системы наблюдения. Сработал только датчик нарушения герметичности. Что касается количества... Похоже, их всего двое.

— И они всё ещё живы? — не поверил Ньюман.

— Мы думаем, они джедаи, — это прозвучало как приговор.

— Вы уверены?

— У них есть джедайские мечи, и они умеют ими пользоваться.

— Ясно. Спасибо, — сухо ответил Ньюман.

Решение следовало принять как можно быстрее. Если Ньюман погибнет, всякий шантаж потеряет смысл: только он мог активировать бомбы и отключить планетарную оборону Корусанта. Одна из слабостей такого подхода была очевидна, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах Ньюман не мог никому довериться.

Да и, в конце концов, почему именно джедаи — и как их вообще может быть двое? Ньюман не был экспертом в области изучения древнего ордена, но точно знал, что джедаи, кем бы они ни были, не рискнут жизнями мирного населения. Получалось, что их можно было не воспринимать всерьёз. Оставался только вопрос о том, зачем тогда они явились. Простая глупость или отвлекающий манёвр?

Когда массивную дверь, отделявшую мостик от оставшегося корабля, пронзил луч светового меча, а вокруг входа по указанию Ньюмана уже установили баррикады, Ньюману подумалось, что лучший способ получить ответы на свои вопросы — задать их лично.

***

На мостике их, разумеется, ждали. Впрочем, с долей удовлетворения Мара отметила, что Ньюман тоже был на месте: в дальней части мостика, прямо у иллюминаторов, и под охраной верных солдат.

— Сдавайтесь, джедаи, или я сброшу бомбы, — объявил Ньюман. — Даю вам тридцать секунд на размышления.

Мара вопросительно взглянула на Трента, но он вместо того, чтобы бросаться в молниеносную атаку, хитро ухмыльнулся и поднял руки.

— Хорошо. Мы сдаёмся.

И тогда Мару осенило: Ньюман принял их за джедаев и потому считал, что находится в безопасности, поскольку не верил, что джедаи способны пойти на жертвы среди гражданских. А чем прорываться силой, рискуя, к тому же, теми самыми гражданскими, Мара с Трентом могли подобраться максимально близко к своему врагу, пользуясь его неведением.

Забрав у Мары с Трентом световые мечи — и даже не подумав о наручниках, — солдаты и в самом деле привели их прямо к Ньюману. Тот несколько секунд изучал незваных гостей, недовольно хмурясь.

— Зачем вы здесь? — спросил он, безуспешно изображая безразличие. Внешне Ньюман мог выглядеть как угодно, но Сила не лгала: он чувствовал растерянность.

— Остановить вас, — ответила Мара чистую правду, не моргнув и глазом.

— Не лгите мне. Возможные последствия вам прекрасно известны.

— Единственный, кто вас обманывает — вы сами, — сообщил Ньюману Трент.

— В каком смысле? — окончательно утратив маску уверенности, переспросил он.

Именно этого момента и ждала Мара. Думать и уж тем более взвешивать варианты и последствия не было времени, так что она просто выхватила из кобуры стоявшего к ней боком солдата бластер и пристрелила Ньюмана — точно в лоб, чтобы сразу и наверняка.

***

В конечном итоге, они победили — вот только Лее казалось, что не хватало чего-то безумно важного. Рядом с Леей не было никого, кто мог бы разделить с ней облегчение от того, что борьба затихла хотя бы на время, и груз ответственности за последствия её решений.

Хан исчез — впрочем, Лея не сомневалась, что он вернётся. Однажды. Мара Джейд, показавшая себя верным товарищем, как будто абсолютно не разделяла беспокойства Леи о будущем. Империя Трауна стала для бывшей Руки Императора новообретённым домом, и не Лее было её осуждать. Люк так и не принял окончательного решения, и, хотя Лея знала своего брата достаточно, чтобы предугадать, каким оно будет, этому только предстояло произойти.

А пока Лея была одна. И свои проблемы ей придётся разгребать в одиночку, равно как и заново находить себя. Лея попросту не могла больше быть для жителей Галактики знаменем свободы и демократии, которым она пробыла большую часть жизни — сначала неосознанно, движимая юношеским энтузиазмом, а впоследствии и вполне сознательно.

Оставалось, впрочем, одно дело, с которым Лея желала разобраться как можно быстрее. Именно за этим она и вернулась в каюту Трауна, стойко дождавшись последовавшего далеко не сразу приглашения войти.

По привычке ожидая чего-нибудь удивительного, Лея даже растерялась, не заметив ни очередной галереи предметов искусства, ни даже экранов, отображающих тактическую или стратегическую обстановку.

— Вы хотели обсудить со мной дальнейшую судьбу Эдароса Дима, верно? — без предисловий перешёл к делу Траун.

— Почему вы так решили? — Лее не приходилась по вкусу способность Гранд-адмирала читать её как открытую книгу.

— Вы были крайне обеспокоены кончиной Мон Мотмы. И потом, возникшая ситуация неоднозначна с моральной точки зрения.

— Вы так считаете?

— В ином случае вы не пришли бы ко мне, — парировал Траун, в очередной раз избегая личной оценки.

— Так что вы собираетесь делать?

— Показать своим имперским союзникам цену предательства и одновременно добиться справедливости, которой жаждут ваши сторонники.

— То есть совершить показательную казнь, — констатировала Лея, с досадой качая головой.

— Это не вопрос моего или вашего желания, советник, а необходимость, чтобы сгладить последствия убийства главы Новой Республики, совершённого одним из самых высокопоставленных чиновников Империи. Пусть мы выиграли битву за Корусант, война с отказавшимися сдаться продолжится по меньшей мере несколько лет. Так что у меня нет ни малейшего желания создавать в новом имперском правительстве повод для раскола. И разве вы не на стороне справедливости?

— Я на стороне милосердия, — отрезала Лея. — _Необходимыми_ я готова признать только боевые потери — и то, далеко не все из них. Убийство, в отличие от иных мер наказания, не даёт вторых шансов.

— В любом случае, это дело находится вне пределов вашей компетенции, — напомнил Траун. — Свои причины я вам пояснил.

— Иными словами, вы предпочитаете гуманизму практические соображения?

— Я предпочитаю здравый смысл, — сказал Траун, давая понять, что спор завершён.

— Ясно. — Несмотря на попытку изобразить несгибаемую волю, каюту Лея покидала проигравшей.

Конечно, в словах Трауна, как и всегда, был смысл. Лея и сама не знала, зачем ей бороться за жизнь человека, причин ненавидеть которого у неё было предостаточно. Правда была в том, что, какие высокие идеалы бы ни защищала Лея и во что бы ни верила, перейдя на сторону Трауна, она осознанно позволила сделать себя ведомой.

Мир вокруг Леи изменился — и, быть может, пришло время измениться и ей.

***

В пылу сражения у Мары не было времени на самокопание, и теперь, наконец оставшись в одиночестве, она была вынуждена лицом к лицу столкнуться с результатами своих действий. Мара и не пыталась сосчитать, скольких солдат Новой Республики она убила во время рейда на крейсер Ньюмана. Тогда это не казалось ей чем-то существенным — теперь же жалеть о прошлом не было смысла.

Мара привыкла жить настоящим. И в настоящем Гранд-адмирал Траун предложил ей работу: использовать свои навыки Руки Императора на благо новой Империи и передавать знания другим чувствительным к Силе. Пару месяцев назад она отказалась бы, не раздумывая.

Однако идти Маре было больше некуда. Тем более, что следовало признать: игра в спецагента доставляла ей удовольствие, а, прячась на задворках Галактики и участвуя в сомнительных предприятиях, она всегда чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

Мара тоскливо вздохнула. Сейчас решение о будущем за неё никто не принимал: ни Палпатин, ни Траун, ни Лея Органа. Только вот Мара никогда не была человеком, способным повести за собой, и достойные цели перед ней неизменно ставил кто-то другой.

Выходит, так тому и быть. Следующая мысль Мары приятно сквозила уверенностью, казалось бы, навеки утраченной после смерти Императора.

_Она даст согласие._


	9. Эпилог

_Несколько недель спустя._

Новорождённого сына Лея назвала Энакином.

И хотя она знала, что имя деда станет для её ребёнка тяжёлой ношей, это было необходимо прежде всего для самой Леи. Необходимо, чтобы идти вперёд и наконец оставить в прошлом ненависть к собственному отцу — и к Империи, которую тот упорно защищал долгие годы.

Всё, что оставалось Лее — взглянуть в лицо будущему, каким бы оно ни было. И именно поэтому она решилась покончить раз и навсегда с призраком теперь уже совсем недавнего прошлого.

Штурмовики, стоявшие на страже у двери, пропустили Лею внутрь, и не подумав спросить документы.

Вопреки обстоятельствам их встречи Эдарос Дим выглядел вполне довольным жизнью — пусть эта жизнь и должна была продлиться лишь до полудня завтрашнего дня по стандартному галактическому времени. Лея долго смотрела на своего собеседника, не зная, что сказать. И для чего она вообще пришла сюда? Что надеялась найти?

— Вы ненавидите меня, принцесса? — прервал затянувшуюся тишину Дим.

— А как вы думаете? — Отчего-то Лее не удалось задать вопрос так, словно ответ очевиден.

— Не знаю. — Не будь запястья Дима скованы наручниками, он бы наверняка развёл руками. — Я ведь не умею ненавидеть.

— Правда? — вырвалось у Леи.

— Зачем мне лгать вам?

— Тогда зачем? Зачем вы убили Мон Мотму? Зачем спровоцировали продолжение войны?

— Власть, — просто ответил он и, печально улыбнувшись, продолжил: — Я не смог отказаться от смысла своей жизни даже ради того, чтобы выжить. Вы презираете таких людей, как я, не так ли? Впрочем, повторюсь, теперь это не имеет значения. Следствие закончено, моя вина доказана, и приговор вскоре будет исполнен.

— И вы так спокойны? — Насколько Лея помнила, имперцы вроде Дима обычно были готовы на всё, лишь бы их оставили в живых.

— Разве в вашей жизни нет вещей, за которые вы готовы погибнуть? — Этот вопрос поразительным образом застал её врасплох. И, прежде чем Лея успела ответить, Дим замер, будто его осенило. — Вы пытались отстоять мою жизнь, не так ли?

— Я... — замялась Лея.

— Зачем? Я бы на вашем месте так не поступил.

— Именно поэтому. — Лея встала, намереваясь уйти. Говорить им было больше не о чем. — Мой ответ да — я вас действительно ненавижу. Но никакая ненависть не может служить справедливым поводом для убийства.

Лея не слышала ответной реплики Дима — а она, без сомнения, имела место быть. Гордец вроде него никогда бы не оставил последнее слово за кем-нибудь другим.

После этого разговора Лея была уверена, что и казнь Дим встретит с поднятой головой — точно так же, как попыталась бы и она сама. И это неожиданное сходство между ними, откровенно говоря, пугало Лею. Теперь она знала, что за страх будет вечно таиться у неё за спиной, заставляя раз за разом сомневаться в себе. Страх возжелать власти ради власти — стать такой же, как Дим, как Император Палпатин.

Но не стал ли союз с Империей первым из шагов в сторону такого будущего?

***

Очередную новостную сводку с участием его жены Хан Соло застал в многолюдной забегаловке на одной из окраин Галактики. Речь шла о казни заказчика убийства Мон Мотмы, какого-то имперского аристократа. Впрочем, туда ему и дорога — в этом Хан в кои-то веки был согласен с Империей.

Ситх подери, Хан ведь с самого начала знал, что не стоило ему сбегать. Оставалось только объяснить это Лее, куда более щепетильной в вопросах ответственности, чем он сам — Хан так и не набрался смелости связаться с ней по голосвязи.

Пусть места, где Хан в компании Чуи провёл последние недели, были для него куда приятнее и привычнее, чем Империя, он знал, что когда-нибудь придёт время вернуться.

Когда-нибудь. Просто не сегодня. И, пожалуй, не завтра.

***

Люк не знал — да и не мог знать — поступил ли он правильно, согласившись на условия Империи. Впрочем, в одном его сестра не ошиблась: находясь взаперти, он не смог бы ни на что повлиять. Теперь же Люк был относительно свободен, а значит, способен бороться за будущее джедаев — даже если ради этого придётся идти на сделки с собственной совестью.

Дни заключения Люк провёл в практически полной изоляции от Силы, так что после освобождения связь с ней особенно обострилась. И во время каждой медитации Сила нашёптывала Люку непреложный факт: в свои права в Галактике вступило новое время.

_Время перемен._


End file.
